Broken Promises
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: Prowl made Jazz promise him one thing before the mech left with Optimus Prime to retrieve the All-spark. That promise was broken when Prowl learned of Jazz fate against Megatron. Now Prowl is alone without Jazz there with him. Or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Broken Promises_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belongs rightfully to Hasbro_

_So a new story for you all to read. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Italics (Memories)_

Stellar-Cycle (7.5 months)

Klik (1.2 minutes)

Deca-cycle (3 weeks)

Orbital Cycle (1 day)

* * *

"_Do you promise Jazz?" Prowl asked._

"_I promise ya' Prowler," smirked Jazz._

_Prowl pulled his hands away angrily, his doorwings rising up stiffly. "This is serious Jazz," he hissed._

_Jazz dropped his smirk looking away guiltily. "M' sorry," he spoke softly._

_Prowl instantly regretted snapping at him, doorwings drooping. He didn't want to fight with Jazz just before he left. He was actually hoping to avoid that altogether. Looks like that plan backfired. Prowl moved closer bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the black and white saboteur._

_He felt Jazz respond, laying his head on the tactician's chest, just above his spark. "I'm scared for you Jazz," he whispered his fear. "I hate seeing you hurt. I hate that Optimus is taking you away from me like this."_

_Jazz pulled away, but not enough to break contact between the two. To Prowl's surprise he retracted his visor, enabling him to look into the optics of the other. It was rarely that Jazz did this, only on select occasions, but those were sparse within the time he had known the third in command._

"_Ya know what I hate the most?" Jazz asked sincerely. Prowl opened his mouth to answer, but Jazz didn't give him the chance. "I hate bein' away from ya'. It feels like I'm missing something in 'ere," bringing his hand up and placing it over his own spark chamber._

_Prowl brought one of his own hands up on the saboteur's chamber, feeling the warmth under his fingers and palm. The gentle pulse of the spark against the plating made him instantly forget about everything around him. It was just him and Jazz, the two of them standing there together. The war and everything they fought for and believed in disappearing altogether, This was their own world, their own fantasy away from what was real life stress and drama._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_To their disbelief, that fantasy fell away like shattered glass. Both of their heads swiveled towards the source of the noise. The door to Prowl's quarters slid open and Ironhide's head popped into view, looking between the two before speaking._

"_Time ta' go Jazz," he said before leaving as quickly as he came._

_Prowl looked away from the closing door back to Jazz seeing the visor back in place. He brought up a hand and cupped the saboteur's cheek, to which the mech leaned into it. "Promise, you'll be careful Jazz."_

_Jazz stared at him in silence for a few kliks before lifting up his hands and placing each on the tactician's cheeks. He then pulled Prowl's head forward placing his own lips over Prowl's, in what was to be their first kiss together. They had only gotten together as a couple just recently and already they were being torn apart from one another._

_Reluctantly, Prowl pulled away placing his helmet against Jazz's so that their foreheads touched one another's. "Take care of your self Jazz," he spoke softly._

_Jazz gave him a smile. "I will and Prowl…" pulling away as he started walking towards the doo. He stopped and looked back once more. "I'll be watin' for ya'." With that he disappeared, leaving Prowl alone within his empty quarters._

* * *

Prowl started online as the dream replayed in his processor over and over again. It had been one stellar-cycle since he had arrived on earth and learned of Jazz's fate and the battle of Mission City.

Ever since Jazz had left Cybertron with Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide, Prowl had been worried constantly. He tried to hide it from the others who were left under his command, but even they could see past his stuck-up-the-aft attitude. It had been hard for him to do his work and not let his processor go over different possibilities for Jazz to get hurt.

After what felt like a lifetime for Prowl, Optimus Prime had sent out a message and he and the rest of the autobot's jumped at the chance of a new life. Even though a lot of them were sad to be leaving Cybertron, since it was their home planet. But most would agree that the planet was dying and would continue to do so unless something happened to give it life.

Prowl's team, which consisted of Wheeljack, Perceptor, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Hound, Bluestreak and Hoist, was the first to set off from Cybertron. Red Alert's team would set off shortly after, followed closely by Ultra Magnus's team.

The journey to earth was one of the longest travels he had ever been on. It had taken them a deca-cycle to reach the planet called earth and Prowl was more then happy when it came into sight.

Finally he would be able to see Jazz again, be able to hear his voice again and just listen to him saying his name. Prowl had longed to be able to hold the saboteur in his arms again, never letting the mech go.

But his hopes were not meant to be upon his landing on earth, kicking up a cloud of dirt. As soon as he was out of his protoform shell, his optics roamed the four standing in front of him.

Optimus Prime his commander and the autobot's leader stood tall among the other three flanking him. There was something in the leader's optics that confirmed Prowl's fears and the lack of a certain saboteur, standing there to greet him as well.

Prowl didn't say much as he and the others were ushered into the night to get alt forms, to disguise them from the humans. He barely even noticed what he was doing as he scanned a black and white dodge charger complete with police decals on the side. The twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe teased him about his alt form, but even they knew when to shut up when there was no response back from the tactician.

The drive to their base was once again a quiet and sober affair as everyone kept their distance from the silent tactician. Once they had reached the base Optimus had Ratchet check them over in the med bay and then asked that they one by one meet him in his office.

* * *

_Ratchet agreed to do so, ushering the nine inside already starting to shout at the twins who were shoving each other back and forth. They were the first to be worked on, the medic wanting to get them out of there as quickly as possible. Once the two were literally thrown out on their afts, did he take more care in checking the others out._

_Prowl barely even noticed that he was the last to get a check up as he was lost within his processor. Only a shove from Ratchet startled him out of his thoughts, turning and looking at the medic confused. "Prime wants to see you in his office now" was his only explanation._

_Prowl stood and left the med bay feeling the optics of Ratchet on him as he did so, knowing that the medic was worried about him. He wasn't aware of his surroundings as he walked through the hallways, allowing his feet to lead him to his destination._

_Too soon he was sitting down before his commander, staring at the desk afraid to even look Optimus in the optics. The autobot leader explained the agreements he and the human's had agreed upon in their many talks. Prowl listened silently to him speak, murmuring when it was appropriate, but mostly just listened. After Optimus had explained that he went into a detailed explanation of the battle of Mission City._

_Prowl sat there stiffly, doorwings barely even twitching as the details were given to him. He let out a string of curses, that had even Optimus raising an optic at him._

_How could Jazz have been stupid enough to take on Megatron on his own? He knew his friend was fearless, but not even he Prowl would take on Megatron on his own without back up._

_"Prowl?" The tactician looked up and waited as Optimus fiddled around in one of his desk drawers for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for as his hand came up and he reached across the desk towards Prowl._

_Prowl stared at the object within his commanders hand as the cracked glass of Jazz's visor reflected the lights from the ceiling. This was a part of who Jazz was and what made him who he was._

_Prowl was sad to see it in Prime's hand, without the rest of Jazz there to be apart of it. He almost wanted to yell at his leader for taking the visor off in the first place. Didn't he know that Jazz wasn't Jazz without his visor there to cover his optics? But he supposed that didn't matter now, now that Jazz had joined the others who had sacrificed themselves for this war of their home planet._

_"I believe he would have wanted you to have this Prowl," Optimus spoke softly still holding the visor out to the tactician._

_Bringing a hand up slowly Prowl grasped the visor gently within his hand, running a finger down the crack, being careful not to damage it any further._

* * *

Prowl shook himself out of his memories as his internal alarm rang; telling him it was time to attend to his duties. He stood up off of his berth and moved towards his desk, which was situated in his quarters. It was small compared to the one in his office, but still big enough so that he could do work in his quarters should he want to take some of his datapads to do so.

He grabbed a handful of them, barely sparring a glance at the visor that sat on the corner of his desk. After Optimus had given the visor and excused him from his office, Prowl had become quite angry.

Once he had made his way to his quarters he had gone and punched the wall a few times, leaving nice size dents in it. His hand had gotten damaged in the process of it, which required another trip to see the medic, who was not happy the lest bit.

After that it had been a difficult process of what he wanted to do with Jazz's visor. At first he had placed it inside of his desk drawer, since a part of him was angry at Jazz. But another part of him made him take it out and place it on the desk so that he could always look at it. Often during his recharge cycle he found himself getting up and placing the visor at the top of his berth and just staring at it until he fell in to his recharge cycle.

This pattern would repeat itself over and over for a period of three deca-cycles. Prowl would find it frustrating at times, because it interfered with his work and wanting to be able to escape from the nightmare he seemed to be in.

At nights he would be would be woken abruptly from nightmares of Jazz taking on Megatron. It would be something that would keep him awake for cycles and would often skip recharge cycles just so he couldn't see the fate replaying over and over again.

The others had noticed how hard he was taking it and would often try and cheer him up, but nothing they did seemed to make much difference. Eventually they left him alone and he was left to be alone in his own thoughts.

The visor now sat upon the corner of his desk, where he could always see it when he walked into the room and when he fell into recharge at night. Prowl had slowly grown accustomed to the idea that Jazz had gone and that he was not coming back.

It hurt to think that the mech he had fallen for was no longer there to talk to after his work cycle. No longer there to make him relax as the saboteur talked on and on about mission's he went on, or something that he missed in the rec room. Being Second in Command to Optimus Prime, didn't allow him much time to interact with the others, but with Jazz he was always able to know when things happened.

Prowl had loved when the two of them spent time together, able to be himself around the saboteur dropping his cold stuck-up-the-aft tactician. That was something he didn't understand about the way Jazz worked, getting under his plating and bringing out emotions that he had locked away when he was a youngling.

The first time he had met Jazz, he had thought the mech to be unsuitable for the rank of Third in Command. He had argued indifferently with Optimus on his decision of the mech pointing out the many flaws on Jazz's record. Optimus took them all in stride and then countered with his own about how Jazz was one of the only special ops mech who would be suitable for the position because of the record he had in getting his mission's accomplished.

Prowl had bristled at his commander and stormed out of the leader's office in a foul mode, only to run into said mech not two kliks later. Jazz made to greet him and Prowl had snapped angrily back, before leaving behind a rather bewildered black and white mech.

While the other autobots loved the out-going attitude of the saboteur, Prowl would not even stay within the same room as the mech. Except when it came to officer meetings, those were always the worse for Prowl.

Whenever he was up given his report to the others, he could feel Jazz gaze on him at all times, even when he wasn't up, he could feel the optics staring at him behind that visor. As soon as the meetings were over though Prowl made quick escape of the room, just wanting to get out of there feeling it way to crowded for his liking. It had continued on like that until Jazz had tracked him down one day in his office.

* * *

_Prowl was startled out of his datapad at the sliding of his office door opening without any sort of warning. Normally mechs knocked on the door before stepping inside to speak with him, but it appeared the message was not passed on to the one who walked in now._

_He openly glared at the saboteur who glided in and took a seat in the chair across from him without any sort of invitation. Prowl then pursed his lips when the black and white's pedes were placed on the corner of his desk and proceeded to lean back on just two legs of the chair._

"_Is there something I can help you with Jazz?" he asked still glaring at the saboteur._

_To his annoyance a smirk came upon those lips and he wanted so badly to smack it off the third in command. "Yea', I wan' ta know why ya' keep avoidin' me?" asked Jazz bluntly._

_Prowl stared at him blankly for a few kliks before coming up with an answer. "What makes you think I am avoiding you?"_

_A snort came from Jazz as his pedes disappeared off the desk and the chair was placed fully back into it's upright position. "Don give me that frag, you've been doin' it ever since I got ere. Now I wan' to know why?" He pressed further._

"_I have not been avoiding you and I do think you should visit Ratchet to have your processor check out for any kind of malfunctions in any way." He said grabbing his forgotten datapad and began to read it once again._

_Before he could get far though, it was snatched out of his grasp and Prowl stood up angrily, his chair hitting the wall behind him forcefully. "GIVE THAT BACK," he yelled something he rarely did, except for when the twins were in trouble._

"_Not until you've answered my questions' an don't give me that slag about needin' my processor check, because it won' work on me," replied Jazz holding the datapad out of Prowl's reach._

_Prowl let out a sneer at the black and white mech. "Then maybe you should give me back my work so that I may finish it. I unlike you have work that needs to be done. Perhaps you will do well to remember that since you are Third in Command and have reports that need to be worked on as well."_

_Jazz seemed to bristle at the idea of doing his own work and Prowl was convinced even further that the saboteur was not fit to be Third in Command. He would speak to Optimus about this again and this time he would make the autobot leader strip Jazz of his ranking no matter what._

_Until then he wanted his datapad back and Jazz was not cooperating in any way. "Jazz, I hear by order you to return that datapad and leave this office immediately. Should you pull something like this again, I will lock you in the brig for not following orders."_

_Jazz looked to be struggling with himself in handing the datapad over, but then after a few kliks of silence he threw the datapad back down onto the desk. Prowl reached out and grabbed it, inspecting it to make sure no damage had come to the report._

_He opened his mouth to berate Jazz about treating the equipment with respect, only to find that the saboteur was already gone. Prowl wondered how the mech had left so quietly without him even hearing him go. With a shake of his head he sat down once again and began working on his reports, so that he could finish them on time._

_

* * *

_

Prowl entered his office and immediately took a seat in his chair, placing the datapads in his hands on the top where even more datapads sat waiting to be done. He let out a sigh through his ventilators at the amount of work he had, knowing that they needed to be finished. Sometimes he hated being the Second in Command and the amount of responsibility it entitled orbital cycle after orbital cycle.

But in all truthfulness he would not change it for all of Cybertron.

Deciding that he should get going on his reports, he picked up a datapad noticing that it was from Ratchet and that he had news after researching deeply with Wheeljack.

Prowl had actually wondered why there were less explosions these days from the engineer, when he was notorious for at least one a megacycle. So now a little interested Prowl continued to read Ratchet's report until he stop abruptly on a sentence that stood out against all the others.

**A way to revive Jazz's spark**

What happened next was a dull ache that started in the back of his processor and then started becoming stronger. His optics was locked on that simple sentence as his body was frozen in that position. It wasn't long before warnings went off in his HUD indicating processor shut down.

All that was heard from the other side of the tactician's door was a loud crash by a few passing by autobots. The two looked at one another before immediately calling Ratchet, who all but yelled at them for disrupting his work in the early morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I'm not actually sure how long this story is going to be to be honest. But it only just popped into my head one day and I started writing. So I hope you enjoyed it and please review to let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Broken Promises_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belong to Hasbro_

_Alright everyone, here is chapter 2 of Broken Promises. I hope you all enjoy it!_

_(Italics)- memories_

_Astroseconds- .498 seconds_

_Cycle- 1 hour_

_Klik- 1.2 minutes_

_Orbital Cycle- 1 day_

_Stellar cycle- 7.5 months_

_Deca-cycle- 3 weeks_

_

* * *

_

"Perhaps giving him that report wasn't one of the wisest things to do at the time," Ratchet spoke as he stood over the still locked up tactician.

He along with Wheeljack and Optimus Prime were in the med bay, where Prowl had recently been placed after his processor crashed in his office.

"We knew what to expect when we first brought up the idea," Optimus spoke as he stood next to the Second in Commands berth. He watched as Ratchet carefully inspected the inside of Prowl's helm in case any damage came to any of the parts within.

The medic pulled away with a huff of air. "We did, but that doesn't make it right in any way. What you're asking Prime is something I've never even tried before. Primus not even Wheeljack has done something like this before. Reviving Jazz could have so many consequences and I'm not just talking about the necessary repairs to him."

"We could be dealing with the emotional state of bringing him back, on top of that who knows how much he might remember when we do. I don't know what kind of state his spark would be in either." Ratchet finished explaining what he had already told Optimus what felt like a hundred times before.

"I am wiling to deal with the consequences Ratchet, which is why I suggested it in the first place. I trust you and Wheeljack to do the right thing and in bringing Jazz back."

With that Optimus left the med bay leaving behind a rather irked medic who was glaring at the autobot leaders back.

* * *

_Prowl sat huddled against the wall behind him, having taken shelter in the abandoned building. The battle with the decepticon's had not been going well from the start and it showed on every inch of his armor._

_He had been fighting with Soundwave as soon as the alarm went off in the autobot base. Prowl along with the rest of the base immediately charged out into the city of Iacon, barely taking a few steps out the door when gunfire rained down upon them._

_At first he was directing other autobot's, trying to establish some king of battle plan to use against the decepticon's. At first it seemed to have been going well, with them driving back the decepticon's little by little. That is until Bruticus entered the fight and they scattered to avoid being stepped on._

_That was when Prowl spotted Soundwave trying to sneak his way into the autobot base during the commotion. Bringing out his pellet blaster he shot at the communications bot and ran to stand between him and the base._

_After that the two of them were locked in a heated battle, shooting and punching each other. Prowl had thought he had the upper hand finally over the white and blue mech, until a nearly spark wrenching pain went through his left doorwing. It was enough to bring him down to his knees as he waited for the pain to subside._

_When he was able to look up, it was to find the con nowhere in sight, the mech somehow not even sparring him another thought. Prowl was grateful for it as he looked behind him towards his left doorwing. It was torn to shreds, with three deep claw marks having shredded it terribly._

_There was only one thing that could do so much damage to any bot or femme alive, and that was Ravage. The catbot was the cause of more damage to the autobots then any of them would have liked. He was known for sneaking into the base and taking intel from them, that the decepticon were not meant to have._

_Prowl continued to sit huddled on the floor, gun in one hand while he listened to the sounds of battle outside. He would be out there helping his fellow soldiers, but the amount of pain in his doorwing was becoming to great. On top of that he was losing energon, since it seemed Ravage severed a line, where his doorwing was attached._

_A sound to his right made him stiffen and bring his gun up tighter against his chest. There was no way he was going down without any kind of fight. He would fight to the death if he had to._

_Another sound came as he eyed the doorway in which the noise was coming from behind. It was dark so there was no way he could tell if it was friend or foe. It was just a matter of waiting in this type of game._

_There was another small sound that sounded closer then the other two as Prowl continued to watch the doorway intensely. He hated not knowing who or what it was that was making the noise._

_Whoever or whatever it was, they were very quiet, but not entirely quiet that he wasn't able to hear it._

_A warning blared in his HUD, signaling stasis lock due to the lack of energon. Prowl tried to fight back against the fogginess that was taking over his processor, still refusing to give in without a fight._

_  
The sounds that had come from the doorway had long since stopped, but he paid it no attention now as he continued to fight back against his own systems. But it was becoming a losing battle as one by one his systems began to shut down._

_Prowl felt his body slump back against the wall, putting pressure on the injured doorwing as it took the blunt of his weight. He barely even felt it as his optics began to fritz out._

_The last image he saw before his optics finally went offline was a pair of pedes walking up and stopping just before his body, followed by a pair of knees as whomever it was kneeled down and then darkness surrounded him._

_When Prowl came online again it was to the sight of the med bay, which seemed to be unusually quiet. He was laying on his side facing the wall, with his back to the rest of the room. Normally he never slept with his back to anything but the wall in his quarters, so he kind of wondered why he was now being on his right side._

_Ever so slowly he moved to sit up, only to stop when a slight pain ran up the left side of his doorwing. He took an astrosecond to run a quick check of his systems and found that there had been recent repair done to his doorwing._

_Footsteps behind him, made him turn his head and see the medic Ratchet approaching looking slightly bemused. For some reason that look on Ratchet kind of made Prowl a little weary in a way._

_Ratchet continued to walk towards him, before rounding and stand before the tactician on his berth. He knew better then to stand behind a mech with doorwings, least he want to end up injured._

"_How ya' feeling Prowl?" he asked of the tactician._

_Prowl took a astrosecond to analyze his systems again before answering. "I have slight pain in my left doorwing, but that is due to the injury I had sustained from Ravage during the battle._

_Ratchet nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, he sure did a number on that wing of yours. I had to take it off entirely so that I could see how much damage he done to the joints as well. If it wasn't for Jazz you wouldn't be here with all the energon that ya los…"_

"_Jazz?" Prowl asked interrupting Ratchet's explanation._

_The medic seemed irked by the interruption giving the tactician a small glare for doing so. "Yes Jazz, he was the one who found you in that building injured and leaking energon. If it wasn't for his fast thinking and hooking up his energon line to yours, you wouldn't be here as I have said."_

_A frown found its way onto Prowl's face and the medic instantly recognized why it was there. "Look Prowl, whatever you have against Jazz, drop it. He's a good soldier and a loyal friend. We are lucky to have him on our side Prowl, he will help us greatly."_

* * *

A dull ache ran it's way through his processor as Prowl slowly onlined his optics and stared at the somewhat empty med bay. The only occupant in it other than himself was Ratchet, who was working quietly on a datapad at his desk.

However the medic placed the datapad down when he notice Prowl sitting up and looking around the med bay. Prowl watched as the medic made his way over towards the berth he sat upon and stop on his left side.

"How's the processor feeling?" he asked with a small tilt of the head.

"Is it true what you said?" asked Prowl instead, ignoring Ratchet's question entirely.

The medic gave him a small glare at having his question ignored. "Answer my question Prowl."

"Not unless you answer mine first. I have to know Ratchet, is what you wrote true?"

"Prowl, do not make me pull rank on you. Now answer my question and I'll give you the info you need. But I will only give you certain details, the rest you will have to discuss with Prime."

"Why?"

Ratchet let a puff of air leave his ventilators, the human equivalent of a sigh to a Cybertronian. "The decision came from Prime, not me. I'm against it because of all the drawbacks it could have if we brought Jazz back. Prime thinks we can do it without any drawbacks. Sometimes I think he has more screws loose then Red does."

"I'm sure he has a reasonably logical explanation for what he is doing." Spoke Prowl defending his leader while getting up off the berth.

"Where d' ya think yur going?"

Prowl walked away throwing his response at the medic over his shoulder. "To see Optimus."

Walking out the door of the med bay Prowl could hear cursing coming from Ratchet in both Cybertrionian and English. He would be sure to avoid the medic for the next few orbital cycles at the very most.

Right now though he wanted to talk to Optimus and ask why he was doing what he was doing in bringing Jazz back.

* * *

_Prowl sat in his office staring down at his desk and all the datapads that was piled on top of it. Most of them consisted of medical reports and others from the recent battle that they were still trying to get over. During that battle they had lost two of their own, both victims from Bruticus._

_Prowl hadn't bothered to hear the details of how they died, instead retreating to his office and locking himself inside of it. No one had bothered him since he had and he intended to keep it that way for a little while longer. He was sad that they had lost two fellow soldiers, but right now his processor was replaying over the conversation he had had with Ratchet._

_Jazz had saved him from death, even after the way Prowl had treated him since joining this unit. Apparently the saboteur was a lot more aware of his duties then what Prowl had given him credit for. Maybe he needed to give Jazz a chance before judging him on his attitude alone._

_He obviously needed to apologize to the mech and also thank him for saving his life during the battle._

"_One would think, there was something on yur processor."_

_Startled out of his thoughts Prowl looked towards the doorway to see the very mech he was thinking about leaning against his doorframe. "Jazz," he exclaimed a little too loudly standing from his seat as the saboteur moved into the office fully._

"_How ya' feeling Prowler?" asked Jazz as he took a seat in the chair opposite Prowl._

_Prowl stared at the black and white mech trying to process what he had just said. His head tilted to the side and stared at Jazz confused. "Prowler?" he questioned the bot before him._

_A small grin appeared on Jazz's face as he answered. "Yup, my new name for ya'," he answered confidently._

"_I already have a name Jazz, its Prowl," he pointed out._

_Jazz's grin grew. "Ah know, but ah like Prowler better. Or maybe Prowlie."_

_Prowl seemed to have frozen for a few astroseconds processing what Jazz was telling him. He couldn't understand why the mech was giving him new names when he a perfectly good one as is. His creators had given him his when he was first sparked, so why should he get a new one. It just didn't seem logical for him to receive a new one._

_He was brought out of his debating by a few sharp taps to his helm, his optics focusing in on Jazz. The black and white mech had leaned forwards, with one hand raised in a fist, which he had used to tap him on the helm._

"_Everythin' alright Prowler, ya' kinda spaced out there," Jazz asked with a little concern._

"_I am perfectly fine Jazz and please refrain from calling me by these new names. I am perfectly happy with the one I have now," Prowl said giving the mech a hard look._

_Jazz raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey man sorry, ah was just tryin' to be friendly."_

_Prowl shook his head. "No I should be the one apologizing Jazz. My behavior towards you earlier was disrespectful. I hope in the future we can work together on friendly terms since we are both officers under Optimus Prime's command."_

"_Hey its cool, no harm done," Jazz said waving off his explanation._

_A frown came upon his faceplates. "Be that as it may being second in command I have to show the others to respect each and everyone in this base. That includes you and I have done anything but respect you Jazz. If you wish to report me to Optimus I will not stop you from doing so and take whatever punishment he will set for me. On top of that..."_

"_Woah there Prowl," Jazz interrupted holding up a hand halting the tactician. Prowl not used to this turned a quizzical look at the other. "First off, ah'm a not goin' ta' report ya cause it will be a pointless process. Second ya already apologi'ed and that's good 'nough fo' me. Third, let's 'ust start from the beginnin'. Hi, I'm Jazz," he finished holding out his hand._

_Prowl just stared at Jazz processing all that he had said before looking down at the hand being held out before him. He looked back at Jazz's face once more before slowly sticking out his own hand and grasping the saboteur's within his own._

_The two mech's shook their hands together and a smile enveloped Jazz's face, his visor brightening along with it. "Well I'll see ya later Prowler, I got a few reports of my own to finish."_

_Prowl watched as the black and white mech stood and headed towards his office door, waiting for it to open and let him out. "Jazz," he called out pausing the mech in his tracks and turn back to look at him curiously. "Thank you."_

_Again another smile came upon Jazz's face as he nodded once and disappeared the next astrosecond, the door sliding shut behind him._

* * *

Prowl knocked a couple of times on the door before him, waiting for access into the room beyond. The door finally slid open at the sound of a command from the other side and he slipped through. The door slid closed behind him as he made his way to the desk situated in it.

Sitting at the desk was the leader of the autobot's, Optimus Prime who was watching him closely it seemed. The blue and red mech raised a hand and indicated a chair opposite him, which Prowl quickly sat in.

"Prowl," spoke the mech behind his battle mask. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So what do you all think of this chapter? Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Broken Promises_

**Rating: **_T_

**  
Pairings: **_Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belongs to Hasbro_

_Finally uploaded the next chapter. Sorry it took so long everyone, but I hope you enjoy it._

_----------------------------------_

"Prowl," spoke the mech behind his battle mask. "I've been expecting you."

Prowl inclined his head. "I believe sir, I deserve an explanation as to why we are bringing Jazz back online."

"And I believe the time is right to give you that explanation Prowl," agreed Optimus.

"Sir?" he asked taking a seat at the chair opposite his leader, twitching his doorwings into a more comfortable position.

Optimus was silent for a few minutes as he contemplated Prowl before him, noticing how the tactician was tense in his pose. He knew that the young mech was hurting inside far more then what he was showing. He was hoping that what he was going to tell Prowl would help ease him and bring some kind of joy and happiness into his life again.

As the leader of the autobot army, he knew happiness was hard to come by these days and times, with the war still going on strong. Even back on Cybertron it was hard to find any kind of happiness, and not knowing whether or not one would survive the next orbital cycle.

There had already been too much death and destruction done on Cybertron and now he Optimus, wanted to try and bring back life once. He knew Jazz would be a good candidate for what he wanted to try and accomplish, even if it went against logical reasoning.

Having seen both Prowl and Jazz grow a relationship while working close together with each other, only added to his decision more. He knew the two of them had gotten together just before Jazz had left to search for the all spark. It was sad that he had to break them up like that so fast just to try and save their home.

He watched the young mech before him closely, deciding not to stall in his explanation anymore. "Prowl my decision to bring Jazz back was a long and hard one. You see this war has been going on for too long and too many lives have been lost and consumed by it. I had not imagined the war to go on for so long like it has, taking away life and happiness at the same time."

"I had watched both you and Jazz go through the tough times to build the relationship you had established on Cybertron. It was wrong of me to separate the two of you so quickly after you getting together. But I was hoping that with the finding of the All Spark and bringing it back to Cybertron you two could be together again."

Optimus sighed and Prowl noticed a weary and sad expression pass through his optics. "It was not my intention for Jazz to die like he did, nor was it right for him to face Megatron by himself."

Prowl opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when the blue and red mech raised a hand up preventing him from speaking out. "It is true for Jazz to do what he did to help protect the humans and everyone else so they could get to safety. But that still doesn't make it right for him to have to go up against the decepticon alone either. I only wish that I had gotten there sooner and taken on Megatron myself instead of Jazz."

With this Optimus stood up in a flash, surprising Prowl who didn't know the leader could move as fast as he just did. He watched as Prime strode the few steps to the window in his office and look out over the base and beyond to the city that lay out of optic range.

"Jazz's exploration of this world had only just begun, when first landing on this planet," Optimus continued after a short silence. "I could tell he really enjoyed what earth had to offer, when it came to the humans, organics and music that was found here. Back on Cybertron Jazz liked his music often playing it whenever he could, but here Jazz had _'more variety'_, I believe were his exact words."

Prowl smiled sadly knowing that Jazz was definitely a music lover of all sorts. Often times he would pass by the saboteur's quarters and music would be blaring loudly from his system. He lost count of the many times he had asked Jazz to turn down his music when on shifts together, only getting a smile from the visor mech. It wasn't uncommon either to see him and Blaster talking about a new song that had come out, or challenging each other to see who had the better system.

"Jazz's love for earth was only just beginning and by bring him back, he will be able to continue finding more to explore in it," Optimus continued making Prowl aware of the room again. The leader turned and regarded Prowl, who made sure to keep optic contact.

"Bringing Jazz back will help us in winning this war, with plans I have been coming up with." At this statement Prowl perked up even more interested in knowing what it was these plans were. But it did not seem the mech was willing to reveal his plans any time soon as he strode back to his desk and took a seat once again, looking calmer.

"When the time is right, I will reveal my plans to you, but for now they are unimportant. Our focus for the time being will be on bringing Jazz back and making sure everything goes as smoothly as possible."

Prowl waited for Optimus to say more, but when it looked like he wasn't did Prowl finally speak. "How exactly did you plan on bringing Jazz back?" he asked curious more then anything.

He knew he should have been angry with his leader for doing something like this and trying something that was completely illogical. But deep inside of him, deep within his spark there was a small glimmer of hope at being able to see Jazz again.

Prowl watched as Optimus stood up and moved to one of his walls and type in a code that opened a secret panel in the wall. He continued to watch as the mech took a small silver box out of the panel and return to his desk.

Optimus placed the box down on his desk and Prowl stared at it, not understand what it was he was suppose to be staring at. The red and blue mech placed his hand upon the side of the box and pushed a small notched on it.

They watched intrigued as the box began to open slowly, each of the four sides folding down, to reveal what was hidden inside of it.

Prowl opened his mouth upon spotting what the object was inside the box. "Is that, the All Spark?" he asked staring in awe.

Optimus nodded his head. "Yes. This was the piece that I had taken out of Megatron's body after Sam put it in his chest. What you see now, is actually bigger then what it was eight months ago."

Prowl looked up from the shard to his leader. "You mean it's grown?"

The mech nodded his head. "Yes, it began to regenerate itself a few months after the battle. At first it surprised even me, but after I realized it was regenerating was when my decision came."

"But sir, we don't know if that could actually work. Think of the consequences this could cause." Now that the seriousness of the situation was starting to weigh in on Prowl's processor, he was suddenly thinking straighter. "Not only could it have drawbacks, but serious emotional drawbacks as well. It wouldn't be right to bring someone back from death and expect them to be okay with it. I wouldn't be surprised if Jazz wasn't himself when he came back, no longer his outgoing self he was before he died."

Optimus allowed the second in command to finish what he was saying before calmly answering back. "I have already explored those thoughts and ideas Prowl and am willing to deal with the consequences of my own actions. It is within my best wishes to do what I must to help in this war and restore what we lost to this war."

"But Optimus, it isn't right. Any of it," Prowl protested getting a little irritated.

Optimus shook his head. "I stand by my decision Prowl and nothing you say will change me in my decision."

Prowl opened his mouth to argue, but stopped himself when he realized that no matter what Prime would could easily override anything. He was the leader of the autobot army after all.

Prime took his silence as his decision, beginning to close the box back up, getting up and placing the regenerating All Spark and it's box back into the panel in the wall. He returned to his desk and calmly looked down at a datapad he picked up from his desk. "I will be conducting this in a few month's once the All Spark has fully regenerated by then. I hope you will be there when we bring Jazz back."

"Yes sir," Prowl said standing up and taking his leave, not once looking back as he left Optimus Prime's office.

Prowl was definitely a little angry as he stormed through the autobot base in search of a quiet place to be. He needed time to himself and time to think and go over all that Optimus was planning to do.

Suddenly and idea popped into his head, as he turned down the next hallway which would lead him outside of the main base. He knew of a place not to far from the main entrance, where he could go and think in quiet.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So tell me what you think by leaving a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Broken Promises_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers is the property of Hasbro_

_Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up everyone, I was contemplating different ideas of what I wanted in this. So here you are everyone! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Once outside the autobot base, Prowl took an immediate right and headed towards another building that was smaller and looked almost like a shack. Although it wasn't run down, it was a little out of place with all the other buildings the autobot's had built.

The building was made out of concrete with symbols etched into the concrete itself, symbols that paid respect to others who lived in there.

Prowl opened the steel framed door as lights automatically turned on at his presence. He made sure to close the door softly behind him, not wanting to disturb anything within.

The tactician then walked forward towards a doorway at the end of the small room he had walked into. The room was empty for reasons that the place wasn't entirely finished being built yet, but there was a reason for it not being finished either.

Once at the doorway, he paused as lights once again turned on at his presence. Instead of lights being shown from up above, these came from below, lighting up stairs that led deep down into the earth. The blue LED lights gave off an eerie glow in the otherwise darkened staircase.

There was a reason why they were kept that way and yet Prowl still did not like going down here. He had only been down here once before and even then it was hard for him to be down there. The dark staircase reminded him of a situation he had gotten into while on a mission once.

* * *

_If there was one thing that Prowl did not like was not having any back up on mission's that would require it. Usually this mission was reserved for Jazz or one of his Special Ops team, like Mirage or Bumblebee. But at the time the autobots were stretched thin and Jazz and his team were on another mission._

_So Prowl was stuck on a sabotage mission of his own deep within decepticon territory. It was within the city of Kaon, where the decepticons main strong hold was located and he was here way within enemy lines._

_It was a mission in which he was suppose to sneak into the decepticon base there and destroy a main reactor, which powers the base. If it were done correctly and without any problems, the decepticons would be out of commission for a few deca-cycles, giving the autobot's time to regroup._

_It was a long shot, but it would be worth it in the end, since the last few battles they had fought against the decepticon's had been lost. The autobot's had lost ten good mech's in those battles and the moral of the others were starting to dwindle and dwindle fast. This mission should it succeed was to also give them time to rest before something else should come up and there would be no free time._

_Optimus Prime had come up with this decision after seeing what each of his soldiers were going through cycle after cycle. It was a long shot that they were taking, but it was one they would welcome if it went through successfully._

_Prowl paused as he looked out of the abandoned building in which he was hidden in. The building was mostly collapsed having been a casualty of one of the battles that had gone on there. However some of the walls of the building were still standing, in which he was using to take shelter behind. He had deemed this building a safe point for him, in case something should happen at the decepticon base. He had also set up an emergency beacon that would go off once he spoke the failsafe code to it. One of Wheeljack's more useful inventions._

_The tactician ducked back into the building and began bringing certain items out of subspace. He wanted to be sure he had everything with him that he needed before going into the base. One of the things that he made sure to do though before leaving the base was paint the white on his body. It would help him sneak into the decepticon base without much detection, since the white in his paint would have giving him away too easily._

_Satisfied that he had everything he need, he took a peak outside the building once again and saw that the coast was clear. Slipping out of the building Prowl made his way silently and quickly to the entrance of the decepticon base. Luckily for him there wasn't any enemy forces patrolling in the relative area at the time. But he knew if he didn't succeed on this the first time, any attempt on a second time may lead to a bad out come for the autobots._

_Prowl was determined to see this mission through no matter the consequences that came upon him in the process. It was the only way to turn the war in their favor._

_He paused at the last remaining structure that separated him from the entrance of the base. There were two guards standing on either side of the doorway, though they seemed to be arguing with each other more then paying attention to anything. He let a small frown wander upon his lips at how best to overcome this little obstacle._

_Prowl analyzed the area around him, noticing that the buildings around the decepticon base were in worse shape, then the one he had hidden himself in earlier. Looking down at the ground around him, there was debris as an idea came to him, as his clawed hand picked up one of the stone debris._

_He took a moment to calculate the distance between him and his target. Noting his angle, Prowl pulled his arm back and threw, watching as his object hit his target head on._

_Instantly, the two guards stopped their arguing and stared down at the stone object for a few kliks, before their optics snapped outwards. Both had brought out their own pair of guns and were already moving away from the doorway in which they were suppose to be guarding._

_Prowl also moved heading in a direction opposite his enemy, making sure to always keep them within his optic range, should he need to make take a stand and fight. He was prepared to fight them in any means necessary to get inside the base._

_Optics still on the guards he slunk around to the entrance of the base and slipped through the doorway, keeping his sensors up high. It would not do to meet a decepticon upon entrance into the base so far into the mission as he already was._

_The sensors in his doorwing panels were up to the highest level they could go, to pick up any sort of vibrations or sounds that his audios weren't able to. Prowl had the basic floor plans of the base memorized in his processor, having spent cycles studying them once Mirage had mapped them out for the mission. If it wasn't for the maps, Prowl would not know exactly where to go to find the reactor he was suppose to destroy._

_What worried him the further he traveled within the base was the lack of decepticon's that was suppose to be inside. Prowl did not like the feeling or the emptiness that was starting to grow on his processor as he got closer to his destination. It was if the whole base was completely abandoned._

_Prowl took a right at the next hallway seeing that the door he was looking for was right before him. To any other it would have just looked like a plain simple door, but to him it was a relief to see it there before his optics. It meant that his mission was almost over and that he would be out of the decepticon base soon._

_He opened the door to the room beyond quietly and slowly, noticing that the lights in the room were off. But a blue light was reflecting off of the reactor, which gave off the only light to the room. Normally, lighting like this would not bother him, but inside the enemy base it chilled him to his very spark._

_There were shadows cast all about the big area, making him weary of stepping into the area any further. But his sensors and scanners weren't picking up any kind of signature inside the room._

_So cautiously he edge further into the room, his optics sweeping over every inch of the area as the door closed behind him, throwing him completely into darkness. Prowl paused for a few kliks still running his optics every which way, waiting for something to happen._

_  
When nothing did he crept forwards slowly, making sure to keep his footsteps light in case there was something there that he couldn't pick up on his scanners. As the closer he got to the reactor, the more his processor warned him not to go any further and to get out of there now. But he kept going despite the danger that his processer kept telling him he was in._

_Once he was right next to the reactor, the blue light reflecting off his armor making him glow. He reached his right hand into his subspace and extracted the device Wheeljack had built to 'blow the reactor sky high' were his exact words._

_The bomb was slightly smaller then his hand and had a small screen on it that counted down the time till it would set off. The access code was heavily encrypted and one he had spent a lot of time on to make. He was the only one who knew it and no one would be able to get it from him._

_He placed the device on the reactor directly, glad that it blended well and one could hardly tell that it was there at all. He began to uplink the access code to the bomb and waited for access to be granted and the countdown to begin._

"_Autobot, you should know better then to sneak in here without any type of back up."_

_Prowl froze, his whole body going rigid as the deep chilly voice ran through his audio's and through out the whole area. "Take the bomb off and step away from the reactor."_

_Prowl felt the barrel of a gun placed to the back of his helm and he knew it would have been wise to follow the command. Carefully he took the bomb off the reactor, but made sure to keep the uplink going so that it would still go off no matter what._

"_Now back away," came the growl of the decepticon behind him, the barrel of the gun still pressed into his helm._

_Prowl stood up slowly, the gun following as he stood fully the bomb still held in his hand. Carefully he took one step backwards with the decepticon doing the same in return until they had taken six steps away from the reactor._

"_Give me the bomb?" Another growl and another command. Prowl raised his right hand until it was raised a little over his head before the bomb was snatch out of his grasp and thrown carelessly out of the way._

_Now normally Prowl would have protested or yelled out if something made by Wheeljack was thrown like that. The engineer was known for his explosions with something as simple as mixing two chemicals together. But for once he kept quiet and waited for the explosions to come only to be disappointed when it never came._

"_Now autobot walk, Megatron will be pleased to see that the autobot's second in command was caught inside the base. To bad your disguise didn't work to well, what with those doorwings you sprout," the decepticon said purposely-hitting Prowl's left doorwing hard._

_A sharp pain sprang up in the sensory panel, put Prowl kept in any noise not wanting to let the decepticon know that it hurt. Although he wanted nothing better to do then attack the mech behind him, he would wait until the time presented itself to him._

_The door of the room suddenly sprang up before him as they got closer to it and just like that he paused with his hand stretched out before him waiting to push it open._

"_Open it," the decepticon growled jabbing his gun into Prowl's helm once again._

_Prowl steeled himself for what was to come next, knowing that the pain that was about to come would be worth it in the end. Another jab to his helm and at the same time Prowl turned his body bringing his other hand up to grab at the gun. From there it became a struggle between the two mech's in trying to control who had power over the weapon, which could kill both of them with a single shot in the perfect place._

_Blue optics met red optics in the game of tug of war as the gun was tugged back and forth, both wanting the gun for themselves. Prowl brought his foot up and kicked the con in the knee, sending him and the decepticon down to the floor._

_A gunshot rang out and Prowl felt pain tear through his doorwing sensors as the shot hit the edge of his right doorwing panel. He bit back the cry that threatened to spill out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop the pain from showing all over his features._

_The decepticon noticed the pain instantly and used his other hand to grip onto his injured doorwing and began trying to tear it from Prowl's body. This time he couldn't prevent the scream that tore from his vocalizers as the pain tore through out his whole body. Somewhere in the midst of his screaming, he could vaguely hear the decepticon laughing at him as the mech tore the doorwing almost clean off it's hinges. The decepticon then kicked Prowl off of him, scrambling up as Prowl lay on the ground trying to fight back the pain._

_Warnings were blaring at him non-stop as his self repair systems tried to repair the damage that had been done. Prowl knew it wouldn't do any good as he felt energon leaking down his armor, into seams and onto the floor where it began making a pile._

"_Pathetic autobot," laughed the con as he gave the black mech another hard kick, so that the tactician was lying on his back. "You've come all this way only to fail now, because of your pathetic useless doorwings. You should have that scrapless medic of yours look into getting those things removed."_

_Prowl let out a growl moving his hand and grabbing the decepticon's foot and tried to knock his next shot off its trajectory. However, it didn't deter the mech as he took another shot and Prowl felt more pain rip through his mid section, hitting close to his main fuel line._

_Warnings blared at him about immediate stasis lock as the decepticon laughed from up above him._

"_Stupid autobot, now you die and there will be no one to hear you scream as I rip out your spark," laughed the con._

"_Too bad, ya won't get close nogh' to do so, you slagging con," yelled a new voice and Prowl watch as something or someone jumped over him and tackled the con._

_The gun, which the decepticon held, fell with a clatter to the floor next to Prowl whose optics were locked on the battle behind him. He instantly recognized the black and white paint job that belonged to Jazz as the saboteur landed a hard punch to the decepticon's face. The decepticon staggered backwards slightly, but was not beaten as he got his ground and punched back at Jazz who danced out of the way._

_The two began the dance of hitting and beating the slag out of each other, as fist flew, each hit doing some kind of damage to the other mech. Prowl watched in awe as Jazz took each hit the decepticon landed on him and used it to his advantage to get one back at the con._

_Prowl looked towards where the forgotten decepticon gun lay, turned himself over and began to crawl towards it, despite the pain that tore through his body. The crawl to the weapon seemed to take an eternity, as the pain in his mid section seemed to increase with every inch he crawled._

_Finally, the gun was within his grasp as he raised it upwards and took aim at the decepticon, who had just thrown himself at Jazz. A gunshot rang out and hit the con in the leg, making him cry out falling short of tackling the saboteur. Energon leaked out from the mech's wound as he growled and sneered at Prowl, completely taking his attention away from Jazz._

"_You'll pay for that autobot," the decepticon sneered as he began making his way towards the tactician. However he didn't get too far, when Jazz grabbed the cons other leg, preventing him from going further._

"_Don't ya, dare touch him, you slaggin' piece of scrap," growled Jazz something Prowl had never heard from the mech before. Jazz was one of the few mechs who rarely lost his temper with anyone, but it seems even he had his breaking point and the decepticon was in for real trouble._

_The tactician stared in awe as the small black and white bot used surprising strength to pick the con, who was three times his size, and threw him across the room. The decepticon yelled as he hit the wall and fell with a loud crash onto the floor. The third in command wasn't done with him yet, as he pounced on the con that was just about to get up and began pounding his fists into every inch of the con, he came across._

_Prowl had never seen something so beautiful before, was the only word that came to his mind. Jazz's movements were smooth, his body moving gracefully with each hit he gave to the decepticon._

_Something strange was happening to Prowl as he continued to watch the black and white mech, becoming enthralled with him. A small beep alerted him to something else and only then realized that it was the uplink to the bomb he had begun earlier. His optics swiveled around to it and noticed that a small timer had begun on the digital display._

_Worry begun seeping into his very core as he realized that there was less then a few breems to get out of the area, otherwise neither of them would survive the blast of it. He looked back at Jazz. "Ja…zz," he spoke through a damaged vocalizer. He wasn't even aware he had damaged it at all, but there was no time to worry about that now._

_Jazz paused in his pounding of the decepticon and turned towards him, his visor glowing brightly in anger. Prowl looked towards the device and then back, seeing the saboteur glance in that direction as well. Surprise filtered across the mech's face, before he was up off the decepticon and sprinting his way over to the tactician._

"_Time ta' go Prowler," Jazz joked suddenly himself once again as he helped Prowl up without doing injury to him further. It was difficult with one doorwing having been ripped almost clean off it's hinges and a whole in his mid section, which Jazz had to make sure not to put his hand on._

_It was difficult, but they managed as Prowl draped one of his arms across Jazz's shoulder as the saboteur threw another glance over at the bomb. The two of them then began to make their way out of the reactor room, just as a loud alarm began ringing through out the decepticon base._

"_Looks like our covers been blown," Jazz said as the two of them speed up their departure, keeping to the shadows as much as possible._

_A shot rang over their heads, hitting the wall, leaving a nice size burn hole in the metal plating of the wall. Jazz cursed once and threw Prowl into a side room, who landed painfully on his side, crying out as he landed on his injured mid section._

"_Come an; fight me ya' slaggin' cons. M' ready for ya'," Jazz yelled out his weapon going off again and again. Prowl could hear the return fire from the decepticon's and loud shouts from other mechs now joining in the fight._

"_Ja...zzzz" Prowl's vocalizer fritz calling out to the third in command as the saboteur let out a small yelp. The tactician checked the time left on the bomb only to realize that there was less then a few astroseconds left until it blew. "JA…ZZZ," he yelled out as much as he could._

_The saboteur flew through the doorway rolling to a stop and kneeling next to Prowl, his weapon pointing at the doorway. Prowl's battle computer went into motion then and there at the situation that they were in danger and that he needed to protect Jazz no matter the cost._

_Prowl flung himself at Jazz, who gave a surprise yell as the tactician used his body to cover the smaller mech, at the same time the bomb went off. Powerful waves of pain shot through his systems as Prowl yelled out, as a chunk of metal wall fell away from it's hold and came crashing down upon the two autobots burying them alive._

_

* * *

  
_

Prowl shook himself of that memory, his doorwing twitching at the feel of when it was nearly ripped off a long time ago. It had taken both him and Jazz nearly 2 deca-cycles to recover from that mission completely.

It was only after that he Prowl came online to realize then and there that he was slowly falling for the saboteur. He had spent many recharge cycles after that debating whether or not he should seek out Jazz or forget it all together. But then as time went on he noticed things about Jazz that was not quite normal with the black and white mech.

Jazz had started spending more time with Prowl, often coming into his office when he was working or seeking him out in the rec room. To others it seemed that they were just talking and being friendly with one another, but to those more observant you could see subtle glances and touches from the saboteur.

Prowl was slow at first to notice them, until they started to become more and more frequent as time went on to the point where they were lingering and sinking into his mainframe. It had grown to where he almost craved it, wanting nothing more then to have the saboteur by his side constantly.

Of course the two of them took forever to realize their feelings for one another, only dancing around never acting on instinct. Bets had sprung up from the rest of the autobots on who would be the first to break. Many were surprised when Optimus Prime placed his own bet down, something that still threw Prowl's processor for a loop at times.

Prowl once again pulled himself out of his thoughts and began walking down the stairs slowly and quietly. He feared if he were any louder he would be disturbing the quiet and eeriness of that area.

Stepping off the last step lights once again lit up the path in which he was to walk and reach his destination at the end of it. Taking a deep breath, though he didn't need it, he once again started walking by passing empty areas.

His destination was right before him as he stopped walking and looked at the area before him. Inside of the tomb was Jazz's body lying perfectly serene inside of its glass case. His silver body had been repaired after the battle in Mission City, something that had kept Ratchet up for a good six orbital cycles. It would have been disrespectful to leave Jazz in two pieces when they laid him to rest, so he was repaired and enclosed in the glass tomb.

Prowl kneeled down so that he was on the same level as the saboteur bringing hi hand up and placing it over the glass to where Jazz's spark would be. "Jazz, they plan to bring you back to life." He spoke softly to the silver mech and laid his head against the cool glass.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So let me know what you guys think by leaving a review! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_Broken Promises_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers is owned by Hasbro_

_Sorry guys for the lack of updating, school became very demanding and well you know how homework is when it's piling up. So now that the quarter is over, I can finally get back to woring on my stories. So without further ado here is chapter 5._

* * *

"They want to bring you back Jazz," Prowl whispered again to the glass tomb.

He looked at the saboteur lying there as if expecting some sort of reply from him, but none came. He let out a sigh, taking his optics offline and placing his head lightly down on the cool glass. The coolness of the glass penetrated the warmth of his head, cooling the ache that was building from his never stopping processor.

"I don't know if I can allow this to happen Jazz. I don't know if I can allow Optimus and them to bring you back. I don't know if I can continue living if something like Mission City should happen to you again." Each word he spoke Prowl felt himself getting angrier by the klik. "WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO UP AGAINST MEGATRON BY YOURSELF? IT WAS FOOLISH OF YOU TO DO SO," he yelled out wanting nothing more than to shake the body of his friend and lover.

He slammed his fist hard onto the tomb and lout out a choked sob, feeling like he just wanted to cry his anger and sadness out. Cry for the loss of friends and family who were killed in the war. Cry for the life of those who would never return and also for their home planet, which died in the result of the war. Prowl wished for nothing more than this Primes forsaken war to be over with, it had been going on for way too long.

Air cycled heavily through his systems and a few whines escaped his vocalizer as Prowl attempted to calm himself down. When he felt at ease again he looked up, noticing that the glass he had hit did not shatter. For that he was thankful for Wheeljack making it strong enough to withstand his anger.

Prowl sat in silence gazing at the wall behind Jazz, whose name was inscribed into the stone in Cybertronian. He looked away after some time and back down at the silver mech. "Do you remember that one mission where you rescued me at the decepticon base? The one where you ignored Prime's orders to stay at the autobot base, after you had just returned from your own mission with Mirage and Bumblebee. I laughed when Ratchet told me you had been thrown into the brig by Ironhide once your repairs had been finished."

A small smile touched his lips, but it was sat to anyone who would see it. "It was during that mission that I realized that I was falling in love with you. I know everyone calls me a cold-stuck-up-the-aft Second in Command. I hear the whispers in the hallways or rec room when the others thought they were being quiet enough. It hurt to know that just about everyone thought of me that way, so I hid behind it even more as the war progressed."

A small sigh escaped him. "But then you came along and threw my world upside down. It seemed almost illogical, but then so… right at the same time," he spoke softly, running his clawed hands along the glass. "You always see the good in things, even at the worst of times. Making others smile or laugh even after a battle that was lost to the decepticons. You were a light to our darkest times," he paused slightly. "You are my light."

"Even though we are two completely different mechs, with different personalities we get along together so well. There would be times when I would wonder what it would be like to be with you always. What it would be like to hold you as you recharge or just sit and talk, exchanging banters constantly." He smiled remembering some of the quick witted comments they had thrown at one another.

Prowl shook his head looking back down at the saboteur. "There are so many things that could go wrong with this. So many what ifs? Would you be the same mech, have the same personality? What is you weren't the same? What if you don't remember me, remember what we had before you left for earth?" Anger seemed t o seep through him again. "You made a promise to me Jazz, a promise that you broke," he seethed standing up and began pacing.

"I had believed that you would have been there to greet me. BUT YOU WEREN'T," Prowl growled punching the wall in his anger, small bits of stone falling to the ground. He turned away from the destruction and cycled air heavily through his systems, allowing himself to calm down somewhat.

"I didn't think this would be so difficult to come to turns with Jazz," he spoke softly to the floor, not wanting to speak directly to the tomb anymore. "There's just too many ways in which this can go wrong and I'm afraid of it. PRIMUS," he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air and once again began pacing. "Even though you are there and not talking you still bring out emotions that I would have kept locked up. But you came along and now look at me, I'm a mess and I need you by my side again."

Prowl stopped pacing and slowly turned his gaze towards the tomb again walking a few steps to stand next to it. He placed his hands upon the glass. "All that aside, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me Jazz." A clawed hand ran smoothly over the glass caressing the area where he would be touching Jazz's cheek. "The coming months will be hard for me as the All Spark regenerates itself, which is what they will use to bring you back. Optimus says that it still has some time to go before it is fully complete, and give me time to come to terms with it. I don't know what will happen when the time comes, but I hope that when you do wake, you will remember who you were and who we were. Who I was?"

He turned and began walking towards the stairs stopping just before the first step and glancing back once more. "I love you Jazz," he whispered softly before walking up the steps the lights behind him turning off automatically.

The coming months Prowl knew would be a hard one for him as he walked out of the tombs and into the dyeing sunlight. He paused momentarily to stare at the setting sun, noting for the first time that he had never actually seen one since coming to earth. He always kept himself locked in his office or quarters, it was his own way of dealing with the pain, keeping himself busy with other things to keep his mind off of it. Now though that he was outside, he realized he was missing something that the earth had to offer and that was the beauty of a natural sunset. Cybertron certainly didn't have any suns of its own, only two moons that revolved around the planet's gravitational field. He had always appreciated them when he was a youngling, as well as the stars always lighting up the sky.

Prowl looked around and noticed the first few stars starting to peak out in the sky that was turning a dark purple. He glanced back at the sun to see the last crescent sliver of it disappear behind the mountains off in the distance. Prowl stood for another few astroseconds before turning and walking into the base, heading towards his quarters.

"Prowl," a voice called out to him and he paused, turning his head and spotting Ratchet standing at the end of the hallway. The medic quickly caught up to him within seven strides, stopping besides the still unmoving tactician. "Was wondering where you had gotten to, I kind of wanted to speak with you."

Prowl inclined his head and began walking again, Ratchet walking next to his side, neither saying anything as they made their way to the SIC quarters. Once there Prowl typed in the code located on the panel next to his door, which beeped in acceptance. The door slid open and Prowl indicated for Ratchet to proceed in first, which the medic did as the black and white followed in behind him, the door sliding shut afterwards.

The tactician took a seat on his berth, while Ratchet grabbed a hold of the chair that sat tucked neatly under the desk. He picked it up and brought it closer to the berth, before placing it down and taking a seat upon it. From there the two of them sat in a small silence, with the medic watching Prowl closely who was looking anywhere but at him.

"Prowl," the black and white glanced at him briefly, before looking away and at something behind Ratchet. The medic looked that way and noticed Jazz's cracked visor sitting upon the corner of the desk. He reached over and picked it up, looking it over briefly, as the SIC watched him closely.

"Jazz was never one to let anything get him down," the CMO spoke softly glancing up briefly at Prowl. "He always made jokes no matter the situation at hand. It was what made him enjoyable to be around." He placed the visor down on the berth right next to Prowl's right hand, who was now glancing down at it. The SIC's hand twitched as he brought it up and ran one clawed finger over the top of it.

"Will he remember?" asked Prowl quietly, the yellow mech almost not catching it.

Ratchet's head shook back and forth. "I can't guarantee whether it will or not. I have never done something like this, nor have I ever read anything like this back on Cybertron. I cannot stress on how much repercussions it will have, going into this as blindly as we are going to.

"What are your thoughts on this?" Prowl asked still staring down at the visor.

"Personally, I wouldn't go through with it period, but I have my orders from Prime."

"But, being the Chief Medic you are able to over throw those orders."

A glare came from the yellow mech, which wasn't directed at Prowl. "Yes, you would think Optimus would respect that, but he still has the ability to overthrow those as well," he growled, Prowl staring up at him.

"So you agreed to still do it?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I didn't have any other choice and there is no one else here on base qualified enough to do this. Wheeljack and Perceptor are great at what they do, but even this is beyond their hands, much less my own."

"Who will be there to help with this?"

"As far as I know, Wheeljack, Perceptor and First Aid, if he arrives with Red Alert's team before the All Spark finishes regenerating." He said falling into a small silence.

Prowl stood up slowly, picking up the visor carefully and heading over to his desk, placing the visor down on it gently. "What are your thoughts on this?" asked Ratchet turning to look at the tactician.

He was silent for a few astroseconds, carefully choosing his answer. "I want it to happen, but at the same time I don't want it to happen. A part of me is thrilled at the prospect of seeing Jazz again, but the other part of me is concerned about the drawbacks it could have. My battle computer is thinking of all the ways in which this could all go wrong, with him becoming hurt or worse." He said letting that part die.

Ratchet stood up, facing Prowl fully. "Nothing is without risk Prowl.

The tactician nodded his head, doorwings drooping slightly. "I know, but I don't know if I could bear to see Jazz leave us again. I love him too much to want to see that happen to him again."

The medic placed a hand on the mech's shoulder. "If everything is successful in Jazz returning, I will do everything within my power to make sure he stays alive this time."

Prowl nodded his head. "Thank you Ratchet," he spoke softly. The medic inclined his head before turning and heading towards the door, which slid open allowing Ratchet out of the quarters. The door slid shut leaving Prowl in the empty quarters staring down at Jazz's visor a past memory taking over his processor.

* * *

_Prowl stood looking out over the rec room, cube of mild grade energon in his hand, which had been shoved at him by a certain red mech. Said mech was over entertaining a few others, while his twin brother stood looking around slightly bored, although Bluestreak looked to be trying to engaged Sunstreaker into conversation._

_The tactician looked away from that group and glanced at the others, all sitting around and chatting happily with one another as music played all around them. The party was suppose to be about the recent battle win against the decepticons, forcing them out of Iacon. It would have been the first battle in a few cycles in which the autobot's had actually won, since the decepticons have being trying to take over the city. But Iacon was the last real stronghold on Cybertron for the autobots and the one city in which they were determined to keep from coming under the decepticons control._

_Although, it had been a victory on their part, but Prowl also thought it a loss as well, since they loss one of their own in it. Smokescreen had taken a direct shot from Starscream, the decepticon seeker, a shot that had passed right through his spark chamber. Ratchet had taken a look at the tactician and confirmed what they already knew upon seeing his grey body drop to the ground after getting shot._

_Prowl shook his head, placing his untouched cube of energon on a table and walking out of the rec room, not being able to stay inside for another astrosecond. The others shouldn't be celebrating a party at this moment, they should be mourning the loss of a fellow autobot and friend._

_He let out a small growl, one which was heard by a passing minibot, heading in the direction of the rec room. Prowl didn't spare the mech a glance as he continued to walk, heading to the once place in which he could get loss in his work, his office. Typing in the code in the panel, he waited for it to open before heading to his desk and taking a seat on his chair. Adjusting his doorwings so that he was comfortable, he picked up a datapad and turned it on, begginning to read through it._

_So obsorbed in his work, he didn't hear the sliding of his door nor the soft footsteps of someone walking towards him. What he did notice however was a hand being placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump up from his seat, datapad dropping to the floor in his haste to get away._

_His optics focused on Jazz, the black and white mech had his hands raised in the air and a surprised look on own face. The two stood staring at each other like that for a few astroseconds before Prowl let out a shaky sigh, dropping his stance slightly, doorwings dropping a little._

"_My apologizes Jazz, I didn't hear you come in." he spoke picking up the now damaged datapad. He frowned placeing it on his desk to be transferred to another one later, looking back up at the saboteur to see that he had dropped his hands to his sides._

_Jazz shook his helm. "If anyone should b' sorry, it b' me," he said making Prowl cock his head a little. "Should've known bette´then ta scar ya'," the mech shrugged looking away slightly._

_A silence fell between the two as Prowl cast around for something to say to Jazz, who seemed to be doing the same thing. "I saw ya leave the party," Jazz spoke seemingly to flinch after doing so._

_Prowl nodded. "It didn't feel right to stay when it didn't even feel like a victory."_

"_Smokescreen?" Againthe SIC nodded his head."Did ya wan ta talk?" asked Jazz._

_Prowl took a moment to study the black and white mech, who stood silenty and paitently. The tactician looked away and down at a spot on the floor. "Smokescreen was my older brother." A small 'oh' came from the other mech as Prowl's doorwings drooped down even further, until they were almost flat on his back._

_There were some footsteps as Jazz moved closer, his pedes appearing in Prowl's vison as he continued to glance down at the floor. A hand was once again placed on his shoulder, but this time Prowl didn't jump away from it, insteading welcoming the comfort his friend was giving him._

"_M' sorry Prowl," whispered Jazz._

_Prowl tried to fight back a sigh, but it came out anyways and his whole frame started to shake as his feelings for his lost brother finally hit him then and there. He felt himself falling to his knees, a loud thud coming from where he had hit the ground, wrapping his arms tightly around his body._

_A second set of arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he continued to shake, the only way in which a Cybertronian can weep for the loss of one of their own. To Prowl it felt like his whole world had collapsed, since his brother was the only family he had left. The war had taken both of his creators and his home in Praxus and now it had taken his brother as well._

"_It's okay Prowl," spoke Jazz softly arms still wrapped around the tactician's shoulders. "M' sorry bout' Smokescreen, he was a good mech."_

_Prowl nodded his head and taking in a deep breath through his ventilaters, and then cycling the air out heavily. "He was all I had left after the war had taken our creators at the beginning. He had to take care of me when I was a sparkling, making sure I kept up with my academy schooling and upgrades. When I joined the autobots, I was able to see him more despite the fact of our ranking."_

_All the time that Prowl talked, Jazz had listened and Prowl was thankful to have a friend and a campanion like him around._

* * *

**Author Notes: **_It's always good to know you have a good friend around when the moment calls for it. Jazz is definitely one of those friends. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: **Broken Promises_

**_Rating: _**M

_**Pairings: **Prowl/Jazz _

_**Disclaimer: **Transformers is owned by Hasbro_

_Sorry about the delay in updating, college has started again for me here, so I was getting settled in again. Anyway here is chapter 6 for you all to enjoy!_

* * *

_Kaon_

_The heavy smell of energon stank throughout the arena reaching Prowl's olfactory sensors as he sat at the back of the excited mechs and femme's in the stands. It was to put it honestly a gladiatorial ring and it was here in which he and Jazz were suppose to get some new recruits. Optimus Prime had sent them onto this mission having heard about two warriors who are string and could possibly help them out in fighting the battles._

_No one knew anything about these two warriors, since none of the databases seemed to be able to collect any sort of data on them from the holopictures that were placed into the computer. It was like the two of them never existed and just showed up one orbital cycle out of nowhere._

_Optimus had warned his two officers that Megatron had had his own optics on the two, since having come to the gladiatorial fights a few times himself. It was how he found soldiers for his army, making the mechs or femme's believe that he could lead them to victory. The two mechs that the decepticon leader was interested in were the top gladiators in the ring and had won more victories than any of the others who had managed to survive that long._

_Prowl and Jazz both had undergone some changes with their appearances, to try and hide who they really were, although Prowl wouldn't let Ratchet take off his doorwings. His paint job changes as well, instead of his normally black and white, he was a dark maroon with silver markings located on his doorwings. Jazz had also had a different paint job with bright blue covering his whole frame and a different looking visor apart from the other one he always wore._

_The autobot SIC took a look around, noticing two doors that lead into the ring, where the fighters would come into. He glanced around the crowd, spotting Jazz sitting three rows below him and fifteen seats to his left. The saboteur seemed to be smiling and talking happily with the mech next to him, but Prowl found nothing happy about being inside of a gladiatorial arena._

_Suddenly, the roar from the ground grew louder, Prowl turning his attention to the ring where a door had just opened and a black burly mech stepped into the ring. The crowd around him cheered loudly, while some actually bowed, standing up to get a look at the black mech. The tactician also stood, seizing up the mech, trying to get an understanding if this was one of the mechs that Optimus Prime was talking about. But then the crowd roared even louder as the second door opened and out stepped two warriors, both of equal size. These two were definitely the warriors that the autobot leader was speaking of, as Prowl stood there staring at the two._

_/Those two are the ones/ Jazz spoke over Prowl's private com link._

_/Yes/ replied Prowl continuing to stare at the ring and the three mechs circling around in it. /They are a lot bigger than what I had thought/_

_/I can see why Prime wants em'/_

_Prowl didn't reply back, since his optics were glued onto the two warriors, one was red with a black helm, while the other one was a golden yellow and black helm, with fins on either side. Both had fierce looks on their faces, but the one who was golden yellow looked to be the fiercer of the two, with a look of murder in his optics._

_All three mechs circled around one another, the black mech's optics were darting back and forth between the other two as if analyzing his situation. Prowl watch the black mech closely, noting the stiff posture in his stance, getting a real bad feeling about this fight and it hadn't even started yet._

_The atmosphere in the arena grew uncontrollable as mechs and femmes roared and cheered as their optics all locked onto the three, waiting for fighting to start, the blood to fly about. It sickened Prowl to no end, that they watched this for joy. It was barbaric._

_His gaze swept over to the red mech, who had a small smirk on his lips and Prowl's doorwings rose slightly wondering what he was planning. The black mech also noticed it and looked between the two having not expected the change in attitude in a match to the death._

_That was when it happened, the red mech launched himself at the black one, his arms coming to wrap around his middle as the two fell backwards onto the ground. The noise in the arena grew if possible louder, and Prowl winced as it hit his appendages making it almost unbearable to be in there much longer. He pushed it away and looked towards the fight again, to see the black mech gain ground over the red and deliver a swift kick to the other._

_The yellow mech had yet to enter into the battle, as he stood where he was watching as the black mech did more and more damaged to the other._

_/What's he waiting for/ Jazz asked over his com link, Prowl shaking his head wondering the same thing. His optics move back and forth between each mech, the two fighting ones and the other one still standing, watching, and waiting._

_Before anyone could register what had happened next, the yellow mech launched himself across the ring. He tackled the black mech from behind, sending the guy down to the ground hard, sparks flying up from where his armor skidded across the ground. The yellow mech then began to punch and tear into the black one with fierce rage, tearing his armor off his body and sending it flying away to the other side of the ring. The red mech had moved out of the way and was now watching as his partner literally tore apart the other fighter. Once all the armor had been torn from the black one's body, the yellow mech started tearing at the wires and lines, which kept the mech alive and working._

_But the black mech would not take the tearing of his armor and some wires from him as a defeat, as he brought up a fist and slammed it against the head of his current attacker. His attacker was dazed for an astrosecond, enough time to give the black mech time to counter attack._

_The yellow mech was sent across to the other side of the ring, with surprising strength from the black, who got to his feet quickly, a smirk on his face. The red one bent down to help up his partner, who looked none the least bit pleased about being handled like that, nor about being thrown across the ring as such either._

_Prowl kept his optics trained on the two colorful mechs noticing the red mech barely move his lips, speaking softly to his partner. The yellow gave a tilt of his head, which was so small; no one in the audience probably caught it, due to their excitement of what was going on in the match. His optics moved to the black mech who was looking fierce as the other two continued to stay in their spot._

_/This is not goin' ta end well/ Jazz spoke over Prowl's com link._

_Prowl ignored it as he looked at the two mech's still crouching down, though there were small shifts in their stances, and the tactician knew what was going to happen next. A part of him said to look away of the blood that was to be spilt on the floor tonight, but another part of him wanted to analyze what the new mech's were like in combat. So he kept his optics trained on the yellow and red mech, who seemed to have finally gotten both of their stances in positions they had wanted and were ready to strike._

_By some unspoken agreement, both mech's launched themselves at the black mech, who having not suspected the double attack; fell backwards as both bodies hit him hard. From there it was a dance of fist as both the red and yellow mech hit, punched and damaged the now beaten mech._

_The crowd roared to its loudest as the two victors stood up, leaving the dead mech on the ground below, and energon fluid seeping from his wounds. It was a sad sight to see, watching as a fellow Cybertronian lost their life, bleeding and dyeing before others who take joy in seeing it. It was barbaric, Prowl reminisced as he turned away from the graying mech and to the others who were making their way out of the ring._

_/Jazz, follow them/ Prowl said chancing a glance and seeing his partner disappear into the crowd. Meanwhile, the SIC followed the throng of mechs and femmes who were leaving the rings, all discussing the match that had taken place. He kept his audios up high, catching bits of the conversation from a few who were loudest as they exited the building the housed the gladiatorial rings._

_From there he proceeded to follow as the throng slowly thinned out, till only fifteen remained, the group heading to the local energon pub. Prowl went in after the group taking a seat in a booth as a femme came over and placed a cube of energon down in front of him, before leaving and attending to another table. The SIC had barely spared her a glance as he looked around the interior of the bar, most of the occupants in there having been at the match._

_Prowl sat there occasionally sipping at his energon, optics sweeping around the pub watching as the mechs and femmes become overenergized. A few times mechs and femmes had tried to engage him in talking, but he either ignored them or brushed them off. After that he was left alone as everyone else talked to others, waiting for news from Jazz and the twins they were to recruit._

_Two cubes of energon later he finally got a call from the third in command. /Prowl, I followed 'em and you might want ta get ere soon/ the saboteur said._

_/Send me your coordinates/ spoke Prowl throwing down some credits onto the table and leaving the pub._

_His locater signal beeped at the incoming coordinates and swiftly he took off, making sure to keep out of sight, using the darkness to his advantage. Kaon was not a good place to be walking around at night, with decepticons having nearly taken over the city completely. There were still a few resistant's from the autobots in certain parts in the underground, but they were few and scarce. The last battle that had taken place here, the decepticons were victorious nearly taking over the entire autobot army as they fought to get the neutrals out. They managed to get a good many out, but the screams and death of that battle would forever haunt the surviving autobots for the rest of their lives._

_Prowl shuttered at the thought, having been in the battle himself, only to be injured greatly, that it took a few deca-cycles to recover fully from it. Ratchet said that he was one of the worse to have come from the battle, a shot to the helm nearly rendering him offline with all the damage that had been done._

_Brushing that away the tactician continued to walk, his current location still some ways away from Jazz. But he was determined to see out Optimus Prime's orders and get these two mechs to join without any problems. He just hoped that they got to them before Megatron did otherwise they could have a major defeat in upcoming battles, from the fighting he had seen earlier._

_The locater beeped again as his location neared to where Jazz was at and Prowl slowed his stride. He stayed back within the shadow of an alley, his dark paint color allowing him to blend into the dark without much hitch._

_/Your blue optics n' silver are glintin/ came Jazz's amused voice through his com link. Prowl held back a glare as he looked around the area they were located, noticing that most of the structures were in destruction. /Isn't exactly the ideal place for them to be walking around, is it? / Asked Jazz softly as Prowl shook his head in agreement._

_/No it isn't, but it wasn't exactly an ideal place before the war either/_

_/You were here before? /_

_Prowl inclined his head. /Yes, once a long time ago when I was just a youngling, before Megatron started his take over/_

_Jazz didn't say anything because just then they both spotted the mechs they were following coming out of a still standing building. The two looked to be alone, but then there was movement from behind them and a silver mech, one with blood red eyes stepped out of the building._

_Instantly Prowl went on alert as Megatron began to converse with the yellow and red mechs. The tactician wished he were close enough to hear what was being said, but they were out of audio range. Although he didn't have to wait too long, when a loud growl came from the yellow mech who took a threatening stance. Anger seemed to radiate off his frame, as the three stayed tense where they were, Megatron looking slightly worried at the one mech._

"_I expect both of your decisions by the next orbital cycle," Megatron said loudly enough for all of them to hear._

_The two autobots watched as the decepticon leader cast a glance around, checking to make sure they weren't being observed, before turning and leaving. The yellow mech did not drop his stance until Megatron was well long and gone, before standing up straighter._

_/What do we do now? / asked Jazz as they watched the two for a few kliks._

_Prowl glanced around, his optics sweeping over the area to make sure it was safe before taking a small step forwards. /Stay there Jazz/ he said getting a small acknowledgement from the saboteur._

_The tactician looked first one way, then the other before stepping out of the alleyway, accidentally kicking a small piece of rumble, which instantly caught the two mechs attention. He froze in his position, with one foot in the air looking for all the world like a scared youngling having been caught stealing an energon goodie._

_/Very convincing/ chuckled Jazz, Prowl resisting the urge to glare at the saboteur's hiding spot. Instead his optics snapped to the other two who were still watching him, the red one with his helm tilted to the side, the yellow one glaring at him._

_Prowl put his foot down, before looking back and forth again as if checking for something, his doorwings going tense and sweeping high into the air._

_A noise came from his left, Prowl swiveling his optics and seeing the red one had moved a few steps closer to him. "You aren't from these part are you?" he asked._

_The tactician looked at him for a moment. "No, I'm stationed nearby."_

"_You're a con," growled the yellow one tensing even more._

_Prowl shook his head. "No, I fight for the other side. I am stationed nearby and am trying to protect this city from falling completely into the decepticons hands." The SIC knew he was lieing since the city was under Megatron's control, but he wanted to keep the two mech's talking._

"_Well you autobot's obviously did not do your job well enough, since the cons have already destroyed this city," again the yellow one spoke._

_The red one reached out and placed his hand on the other's shoulder, still looking at Prowl. "My brother and I don't trust either of your sides after nearly killing us both during the fighting."_

"_I'm sorry," Prowl spoke sinceraly inclining his head to them both. "It was never our intention to have them destroy this city."_

"_Well they did," glared the yellow._

_Prowl tilted his head to the side. "What are your designations?" he asked._

"_Why do you care," sneered the yellow one while the red one frowned._

_/Careful Prowl/ warned Jazz._

"_I want to try and help you."_

"_We're doing just fine without your help."_

_Prowl held his hands up. "Sorry, I mean no offense."_

_The yellow mech took a step forwards with a threatening look. "Get out of here before I decide to alert the cons to your where abouts." He sneered before swiveling on his pedes and stalking off. The red mech stood there for a few astroseconds, staring at Prowl before turning and catching up with his brother._

_The doorwing mech stood there staring after them, feeling somewhat dejected that he wasn't able to recruit them. Movement behind him indicated that Jazz had finally come out of his hiding spot as a hand was also placed on his shoulder. "Don't worry Prowl, we still have a couple more orbital cycles to try and convince them to join the autobots."_

"_I know Jazz," he sighed glancing at the saboteur. "I was just hoping to do that today and get out of here. This city is lost to the autobots and no nuetrals should have to suffer at the hands of the decepticons."_

_A frown came onto Jazz's lips. "Don't talk like that Prowl. You want to help 'em as much as I an' Optimus do. But these things do take time.""_

"_I know Jazz, it was just wishful thinking."_

"_Cmon Prowl, let's head back ta da base." Jazz said taking his hand off Prowl's shoulder and began walking in the opposite direction._

* * *

There came a knock on the Second in Commands office door, making the black and white mech pause in his reading of the datapad. "Come in," he called out to whoever it was on the otherside of it.

The door slid open and in stepped Ratchet allowing the door to slide shut behind him and taking a seat in the chair opposite the tactician. "Prowl," the yellow medic greeted him.

"Ratchet," he greeted back placing his work to the side. "What can I do for you?"

The yellow mech tilted his head slightly. "You haven't been recharging right lately, have you?" Prowl only looked at him knowing the medic already knew his answer. "Prowl you need do get more recharge other wise you'll end up in the repair bay."

"I appreciate your concern Ratchet, but I have work that needs to be done."

"Don't give me that slag, there are others here that can help out and do these reports as well."

Prowl leaned back in his chair, doorwings rising high in slight annoyance. "While I appreciate your concern Ratchet, I am doing just fine and will get more recharge once I have caught up with these reports."

Ratchet glared at him, but didn't push it knowing it would be a losing battle against the tactician. "Fine, but I want you to get more recharge from now on, with the All Spark having finally finished regenerating."

At this Prowl just sat there in shock, wondering where all the time had gone from when he had last been told about it. He shook his head and looked back at Ratchet. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded his head. "Yes, it is finished, just came back from seeing it from Prime myself. He will want to hold a meeting so that we can decided when we want to bring Jazz back."

Looking away, Prowl stared at the wall where a vidscreen sat, though he never used it since it was installed. There were times when he would debate with himself about whether or not it was still a good idea in which to bring Jazz back. As the coming weeks grew closer there was something that was growing heavily in his spark, something that screamed bad vibe about the whole reawakening.

He stood up abruptly and began making his way to the door. "Where are you going?" he heard Ratchet ask behind him.

"To see Prime before I change my mind as to whether or not I want to go through with this or not." He answered stepping out of the office and leaving the medic behind.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_There you go everyone! Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, it would be much appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_Broken Promises_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers is owned by Hasbro_

_Okay I am incredibly sorry for the late updating of this story. *Begs for everyone's forgiveness* School has been going hectic and homework is piling up. But I took an hour to myself last night to finish the last few pages of this chapter so I could post it today. I will be bringing Jazz back in the next chapter for sure; I just wanted to give more inside info on what was happening in the Kaon area. So without further ado, read on!_

* * *

Prowl stood overlooking the busy med bay, the medic, engineer, assistant medic, and scientist bustling about getting it prepared for tomorrow's event. Despite it being very busy, not a single word was being said throughout their work and much too quiet for Prowl liking.

The tactician turned and left the med bay none of the mechs within paying him any mind as they went about their duty. Prowl really didn't care at the moment, since his processor was forever going, ever since he came back from Optimus office. The autobot leader had held a meeting for all the officers the next day a debate going on throughout the whole day as to when it was best to perform the reawakening. It was Wheeljack who suggested the date be in five orbital cycles. No one really had a disagreement to it and so it was settled and preparations were already underway.

That was about three days ago and already everyone on the base was either excited or very anxious. Prowl was more anxious of them all, having not gotten more than a few cycles of recharge. It was showing on his already exhausted systems and his paint job was starting to show signs of neglect with dull gray patches on him. His doorwings didn't stand as high as they normally would have either, instead lying almost flat on his back. His friends and fellow autobots have noticed his neglect on himself greatly, often trying to help and getting him to recharge and refuel more. But after being snapped at from the tactician to leave him alone, they did just that though only Ratchet was brave enough to take the anger.

Traveling through the hallways of the autobot base, Prowl barely paid attention to where he was going until he found himself in front of a door. He looked up at the gray door not understanding why it was he was in front of this door in particular. His optics glanced down at the keypad only just realizing that his right hand was already keying in the code, a small light beeping as it accepted the code. Then the door was sliding open and the lights in the room beyond flickered on in a low setting, illuminating it in soft light.

Stepping in Prowl let the door slide shut behind him, his optics sweeping the room before it landed on a figure that was laid out on a berth at the far corner of the room. He moved closer to the silvery figure, whose brand new visor was dark as he lay on the berth undisturbed.

Prowl kneeled down next to the saboteur's side and placing a hand on top of his and rubbing his thumb over the back of Jazz's hand. He stared at the dark visor; the only sound in the room was the small hum of Prowl's systems.

Ratchet and Wheeljack had recently moved Jazz to this unused room just yesterday, after just having taking him out of his tomb yesterday. They had both given the saboteur an examination in the med bay before placing him in here till the day of his reawakening.

A part of Prowl wished they would all let the silver mech rest in peace with Primus, but the other part of him wished to see Jazz again. He hated this dilemma, feeling like he was caught in the middle of doing the right thing, even though it was wrong at the same time. Prowl wondered why it was that Optimus had decided to bring Jazz back and not any of the others who had gone offline in the previous battles back on Cybertron. Surely they had just as much right to get another chance as Jazz did.

Primus what he wouldn't give to talk to Smokescreen again, who he had always looked up to and gotten advice from. He needed his brother's advice and comfort to soothe the dull ache that had been persistent within his processor. What he wouldn't give to have his brother alive again.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Prowl looked down at the saboteur letting out a sigh, something he felt like he was doing a lot of lately. He lowered his head down and placed it on the berth and took his optics offline suddenly feeling very tired from the recent events unfolding within the base.

"I miss you Jazz," he whispered as he felt himself fall into a light recharge, initiated by his stressed and tired systems.

* * *

_Kaon_

_Part 2_

_Prowl strode through the streets at a brisk pace, wanting to get to his destination as quickly as possible. He and Jazz had been in Kaon for three orbital cycles now and neither of them had seen nor heard anything about the two mechs they were trying to recruit to the autobots. It was almost as if they had disappeared out of Kaon like they were never there at all._

_The saboteur had gone to the gladiatorial rings each orbital cycle to see them fight again, but neither mech was there to fight. Jazz had decided to search the north and east side of Kaon which Prowl had protested greatly against, being as those were the worse parts of the city. But somehow Jazz had convinced him to let him go to those sections and Prowl was to look through the south and west sides._

_That's what he was doing now, going through the south side of Kaon, searching through the streets. But so far he had been searching that sector and nothing had come up on the two mechs. Deciding that there was nothing down in this part of the city, he turned west to search through that side._

"_You're the autobot who we saw not too long ago?" came a voice that was very soft._

_Prowl froze mid step, head snapping around and staring straight at the red mech who he was trying to find. The mech had his head tilted to the side slightly and was watching the tactician closely. Bringing his foot down, Prowl did a small turn so that he was facing the mech head on, doorwings raised slightly._

"_I am," he spoke to him. The red mech nodded his head before looking away and around the area in which they were at. It wasn't exactly the ideal place to be stopped at, since the buildings around them were in ruins, crumbling walls and places where anyone can hide. "Who are you?" asked Prowl, the red mech's optics snapping back to him._

_The mech shook his head before turning away and leaving, walking at a fast pace one that had the tactician scrambling after him. "Wait, please don't go," Prowl called out to him, but the mech didn't stop._

_Instead he turned down a side street, Prowl nearly sprinting to catch up as the mech disappeared around the end of the street. When he himself rounded the corner the red mech was a ways in front of him, head moving from side to side as he continued to walk. Prowl followed after, determined not to lose the mech or his chance to talk to him some more._

_Again the mech turned down another street Prowl barely catching a glimpse of him as he went through a doorway in one of the still standing buildings in the area. When Prowl came upon the doorway, he was surprised to find it still open and the mech standing just inside of it._

"_Are you coming in or what?" he asked._

_The tactician glanced back and forth before stepping through and allowing the door to slide shut behind him. The room in which he stood in was dark, the only light coming from each of their blue optics, which didn't give much light to anything else._

_Something touched Prowl's arm making the dark mech jump slightly. "Sorry," the other mech mumbled pulling his hand away. "This is an unused building that my brother and I stay in. Come we'll move into one of the other rooms where we can risk the light," he said his hand once again touching Prowl's arm and began pulling the tactician further into the building._

_Prowl hated walking around in the dark like this not knowing what lurked in the emptiness and without any sort of back up. He suppose he could com Jazz and tell them he had made some lee way in finding the two mechs, but something held him back from doing so._

_The mech took a right and pulled Prowl along with him, releasing his arm at the same time he walked towards the distance. There was a small click and then the humming of lights broke through Prowl's audios and he quickly had to shutter his optics as the light hurt from being in the dark that long. He slowly unshuttered them before glancing around and noticing how well kept the area in which they stood was._

_There was an energon dispenser on a table next to a few chairs that faced a vid screen that hung on the wall. A table sat in front of the two chairs, though there was nothing on the table at the moment. The red mech stood at the opposite side of the room where two doorways lead to two closed doors._

"_It's not much," the mech said making Prowl look towards him. "There used to be more, but then we had to sell stuff just to keep ourselves from having to starve."_

_Prowl looked away and at a spot on the floor, doorwings drooping just a little. "I'm sorry." he spoke softly. The mech nodded his head slightly looking away towards the vid screen._

"_What does your side offer?" Startled Prowl looked at the mech wondering why he was being blunt about it. The mech was looking right at him a slightly determined expression on his face. "I assumed you have been hanging around Kaon for a while, though you aren't from here. Your accent gives you away. What is your purpose for being here in this city?_

"_My purpose is my own," spoke Prowl watching the others reaction carefully. "But we intended to find some recruits to fight alongside of us."_

_The red mech tilted his helm to the side again. "We?" waiting for the answer._

_Inclining his head the tactician answered. "My partner and I, who is away up north right now trying to find others there."_

"_Your battle with the other side destroyed this city, which was once full of life. What makes you think we want to fight with you?" anger seemed to pass through him._

_Prowl took a small step closer wanting to offer some kind of comfort, though knowing it would be best not to cross the dangerous line. "Freedom, Freedom to live again, to have again what you and your brother lost during the battle."_

_The red mech looked away. "We can never go back to what we once had. Too much had changed to get back what he lost."_

"_Why not try another city and start over there?" asked Prowl._

_A hard looked passed over the mechs face. "It's not that easy. Everything we have had has been here for us, since we were sparked. Our creators were sparked here as were their creators before them. We now fight for our survival since the battle; my brother and I are not the same as we once were."_

"_The gladiatorial rings," Prowl whispered softly._

_Again the mech nodded his head. "Yes, they changed us, they changed my brother. When we spoke that other day, he never used to be that way, the rings and fighting has made him cold and uncaring." He lifted his hands up to examine them. "The blood from dyeing opponents never wash off, it stains at times, but never washes off of you entirely." He looked at Prowl. "Do you know what it's like to have the fluid of another's on you?"_

_Prowl looked down at his own hand, which had taken a life or two in his battle against the cons, realizing that what the mech before him was saying was true. The fluid from another life never truly washes away and will forever be on one's hand. He looked back up at the other._

"_You know because you've fought. You know because you've killed. No matter how many times you wash it, it never comes off," he whispered softly, optics turning to look behind the tactician._

_Prowl looked over his shoulder optics widening slightly as he took in the figure that stood in the doorway, with a glare upon his face. The yellow mech moved forwards into the light, which bounced off his paint job brightly as he continued to glare at Prowl. "Why are you here?" he asked with a sneer._

_Taking a small step back Prowl addressed him; wondering if now would be a good time to leave. "I'm here to try and help you."_

"_We don't need your help. Leave and get out." The mech snarled now going and standing next to his brother._

_Prowl thinking it was best looked between the two before turning and leaving the room, finding his way out by navigational mapping when he first walked through. As soon as the door to the building slid shut behind him, a small beeping went off indicating his com link._

"_Primus Prowl, where've ya been? Been tryin to get ya for da pass few breems." Jazz said quickly and anxious._

"_You have, my frequency was open for you," said Prowl as he walked away from the building._

"_Well, ya ain't been answerin. So where were ya?" asked the saboteur, now a little calmer._

"_Tracking down the two mechs," answered Prowl._

"_Oh and did ya find em?"_

"_Yes Jazz I did. But we need to talk, head back to base."_

"_On m' way," said Jazz as they each cut the link._

_Prowl took one last look at the building and then made his way back to the room he and Jazz had gotten for the stay in the city. He was first to arrive, granted that Jazz was further away in another part of the city then him. But he hoped Jazz would get there soon, because he really needed to talk to him about what the mech had said._

_By the time Jazz did finally get to their base, he noticed how very quiet Prowl had been upon entering the room they shared. The tactician was seated upon his recharge berth staring emptily at the floor, not even acknowledging the saboteur's entrance. Only when the small mech sat down next to his friend did Prowl start talking, about how the red mech had found him and what had been said. Jazz had listened, allowing Prowl to relieve the stress and concern he had after talking to the other two._

_After that they sat in a small silence, neither one knowing what to say before Jazz stood and headed towards the wash racks leaving Prowl alone once more. The tactician moved to lay on his berth, once again the conversation with the red mech playing through his processor. All he knew, as he fell into recharge was that what the red mech had said would leave a lasting imprint on him for the rest of his life cycle._

* * *

**Author Notes: **There you all go another chapter up. Tell me what you think, because to be honest it was a little weird near the end for me. But I'm kind of happy with it. Anyway please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Broken Promises

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Prowl/Jazz

**Disclaimer: **Transformers is owned by Hasbro

Okay sorry it took me so long to update this story. I feel so bad because so many of you have asked, so I made this chapter a little longer than the others to make up for the lack of putting up the next chapters. I hope this makes you happy until I can post the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

_Kaon_

_Part 3_

"_Prowl, I've spotted em. They're headin' north towards the arena," called Jazz over his private com link._

"_I'm on my way there now, keep site of them, " Prowl said back as he headed his own way towards the gladiatorial rings, where another night would be spent watching mechs and femme's fight it out to the death._

_The tactician held back a shiver at the thought of seeing another death after the encounter with the red mech about four orbital cycles ago. Neither Jazz nor Prowl had brought up the subject afterwards, but Prowl knew his views had changed dramatically since then. He doubted he could kill another fellow Cybertronian and regret afterwards, like the others that were stained on his hands already._

_A slight touch to one of his doorwings had Prowl turning his head quickly around, regarding the mechs and femmes behind. All of them were ignoring him instead talking excitedly about the matches that were to play out tonight. He gave them one last look before turning his head back around and moving forwards into the arena._

_From there the crowd pushed forwards wanting to get the best seats next to the ring, Prowl feeling some of the shoving to his back. He resisted the urge to snap at those behind him, but finally got himself away by heading into one of the upper levels. There were few other mechs up there as he took his seat, catching a small glimpse of Jazz about two seat levels down._

'_They went in through the back' Jazz said cutting the link as the seats began to fill up to the brink._

_It took less than three kliks to fill up the arena, the sound of everyone's excitement growing higher and higher till no one could distinguish who was saying what. Prowl felt every sound vibrate against his doorwings, which were laying flat on his back to try and stifle the vibrations. It was almost a useless thing but the effect worked somewhat until he could get out of the area._

_As suddenly as the sound in the arena could have gotten louder, it suddenly went as silent you could hear energon dripping to the floor. All optics was locked onto a single figure standing down near the entrance, looking out over the ring._

_Prowl felt every system in his body freeze as the figure below took steps further in, his optics still locked on the ring. The figure's silver body glinted under the lighting, making him even more massive than in person._

_A small beeping made Prowl start as he realized his com link was going off as he quickly turned it on. 'Megatron has come for em' Jazz said even though Prowl had come to the same conclusion.'_

'_We can't allow him to take them Jazz, but we also can't allow the two to give us away to Megatron either'_

'_So we're ta just sit an' wait?' asked Jazz with a slight anger dripping across his voice._

_Prowl couldn't help the frown that pulled at his lips. 'We are in Kaon; remember Jazz this city fell to Megatron and his army. I'm sure there are more than a few decepticon spies in this arena now and if we make a scene, neither of us would survive this night.' He did not receive a response from the saboteur, taking a chance to look briefly at the mech, but could not get any sort of reading from Jazz._

_He swung his optics back towards Megatron who was just taking a seat in an area that had quickly been devoid of spectators. Those who were seated on either side of the decepticon leader stared at him in awe, others standing up to get a look at him. It sickened Prowl to no end that others were willing to follow him, after everything the deranged Cybertronian had done to their home planet._

_Suddenly the noise in the ring returned as everyone locked optics on two silhouettes that had just stepped into sight. Both were femme glaring murderously at the other, completely ignoring the crowd just beyond the ring. They were equally structured in weight and height, but only one would come out victorious in the end. Each lunged for the other and from there it became a dance of skills and hits to the opposite enemy._

_Prowl watched in horror as the femme's tore at each other's armor, cutting at fuel lines with their own clawed hands, while the crowds beyond cheered in excitement and for the destruction of another. He had seen the destruction the mechs did battling each other, but it was nothing in comparison to the damage a femme could do to another._

'_It's horrible to see,' commented Jazz sadly as the match continued on, neither femme looking to stop anytime._

'_Yes and I wish there was something I can do to stop this madness,' Prowl whispered taking his optics away from the fight as one of the femme's tore away an armor piece from the other. The crowd roared sending strong vibrations through Prowl's doorwings, letting out a small flinch as his sensors went off._

_He hoped that by the end of this orbital cycle he would not have to go through another one of these matches ever again. Glancing back in time to see one of the stronger femme's flings herself at the other, energy blade in hand. Weapons were permitted within the rings, but not many used them, instead relaying more on their strength, then for the quick and easy way._

_The energy blade tore through armor and circuitry causing the other femme to cry out in pain as sparks flew from the exposed and damaged wires. The other femme danced backwards a glint of achievement in her optics and a grin on her lips, one that spoke of victory that was to come. However, the other femme was anywhere but through with the fight as she turned murderous optics on the other, pulling something out of subspace at the same time. It was her own energy blade, glowing blue as she launched herself at the other one, who had her own blade up to block the other._

_From there it was another dance as they swung and clashed their blades, each trying to deliver the damaging blow that would bring them down. The injured femme was putting up a strong resistant, despite the damage done to her left side. One particular spin caught the other off guard and was rewarded with a slash of her own, with sparking wires. Now both femmes had equal amount of damage done and it didn't look like either was going to back down anytime soon despite how long the fight had already been going on._

'_I can't bare ta watch,' spoke Jazz as one of the femme's took a slice to her leg, making her drop to the ground for a klik. The more damaged they did to one another, the weaker they seemed to grow in their strength and it was starting to show, with all the energon dripping down onto the already badly stained ground._

_Prowl noticed that the arena was slowly growing quiet and his optics looked around until he noticed that Megatron had stood up and was making his way to stand before the ring. There was a barrier between him and the femme's, but his voice rang clearly through the now quiet area._

"_You have both shown skill in the art of fighting, you will both be good warriors to join with me and dealing with the autobots," the decepticon leader spoke, making sure all heard him. "Will you join with me?" his voice holding no room for protest._

_All optics turned to look at the two femmes who were staring at Megatron with looks of awe on their faces, before each slowly nodded their heads in answer. The silver mech inclined his head before turning and taking his seat once again, whispers already starting amongst the crowd. The femme's disappeared out of the ring, leaving the buzzing and cheering of the crowd behind as everyone waited for the next match to start._

_Prowl was nervous as the kliks passed by, knowing that his and Jazz's time recruiting the two warriors was finally coming upon them. He just hoped that they could get those two to join them rather than fight for Megatron. He glanced at the decepticon leader who had not moved since taking his seat a second time, optics trained on the ring._

_The roaring of the crowd made the tactician swing his optics back to the ring, in time to see the two mechs in question enter the ring. Behind them came a third mech, a little bigger than the mech Prowl had seen the first time. The red and yellow mech stood off to one side, heads bent together whispering quietly to one another as the third blue mech stood opposite. One could tell that this match was not going to be the easiest of matches, and it seemed every Cybertronian in the room knew. Most were out of their seats and standing up, cheering on the match that had yet to start._

_It wasn't going to end well either way for both sides and Prowl knew that wouldn't bold well for the mission. He anxiously looked over at Jazz to see the saboteur on the edge of his own seat, staring back and forth between the ring and the decepticon leader. Obviously he was on his last nerves as well, since neither had expected to see Megatron actually in the gladiatorial rings. The mech had never been to any of them here before in Kaon, so this was the first time he had done so and it was obviously because of the two mechs that he was here watching and waiting._

_Prowl turned his optics back to the ring in time to see the red mech launch himself at the blue mech, both stumbling backwards, but keeping their footing and staying upright. The blue mech wrapped his arms around the red mech's waist and easily lifted him up into the air and tossed him to the other side of the ring, where he fell with a loud thud. The mech laid there stunned at having been so easily tossed aside like he was nothing but a piece of metal. The yellow mech however looked angry and was staring dangerously at his opponent, while brother stood up and moved next to his side again. The red one spoke lowly to the yellow, who only inclined his head at understanding what he was told, neither moving to do anything only waiting._

_The blue mech looked back and forth between the two analyzing them, trying to figure out which one of the brothers would go for him next. However after some kliks had past and none of them moved, the blue mech because confused, his optics showing his reaction easily. It became clear to him that they were not going to attack again, so he came to the decision to do so first, moving forwards slowly but confidently. The brothers continued to stand there until the blue mech was practically on top of them, bring his hands out to swipe at them._

_The red and yellow at the same time lunged to the side, making their opponent miss in his swing, but giving them enough time to kick at the mech sending him stumbling backwards a little ways. The crowd cheered in their seats as the two brothers moved back towards each other, taking up their stance once again. Their opponent regarded them both wearily, not sure if he wanted to try his approach again, despite the fact that he took no damage from them._

_Prowl shook his head when he saw the blue mech start to walk forwards again, noticing that the brothers had decided that teaming up together at the same time would be the only way to bring down opponent. The only reason as to why the blue mech was still alive was because he used his enormous build over his tact to defeat anyone he fought against. Obviously the two brothers knew better and decided to use their tact rather then relied on their strength alone. It made Prowl wonder exactly how long those two have been fighting in the gladiatorial rings._

_Again the blue mech took a swung at the two and the two brothers split up again this time taking a swing of their own to their opponents back making him stumble forwards. He gained his footing quickly though and turned around, seeing that both brothers had split up, making the blue mech have to decided which one to attack first. His optics swept back and forth between the yellow and red mechs before cautiously making his way towards the yellow one, though keeping the red one within sight range._

_Prowl watched as the red mech lunged at the blue at the same time his brother lunge as well, their combined force making the bigger opponent fall to the ground. The blue mech yelled, but his words were lost to the cheering of the crowd as the two brothers punched and hit at any part of the other, before the yellow one was grabbed and flung off to the side. The red mech was wise to leap out of the way as his brother scrambled up both in a fighting stance as the other got to his feet, a few dents in his armor but otherwise uninjured._

_Again both brothers stood apart making the blue mech have to choose who he was to go after first as he charged at the yellow full force. He moved to the side as his opponent rushed past, not able to slow himself down in time and slamming into the side of the ring wall, leaving a nice hole in the wall. But the damage was barely noticed by anyone watching as their optics locked on the fight. Both brothers had gotten together again and while their opponent was trying to get away from the wall they rushed up from behind and began to tear away at the armor, along with the wiring in his leg making the mech below them roar with anger. He kicked out his leg hoping to dislodge his attackers, while he tried to get up and fight back for the damage that was now being done to him._

_A kick to the red mech had him stumbling backwards while his brother avoided a hit, giving the blue mech enough time to turn around and begun to stand up, but was thrown back down by the other two tackling him. They buried their hands inside the mechs wiring system each grabbing what they could and pulling anything, to try and get their opponent to stay down, but the mech was having none of it as he flung each away with one his arms._

_They scrambled up taking up fighting stances again as the crowd became even louder than ever before cheering for more and more as the fight continued on. Prowl stood in his seat watching the scene below him wondering when it was all going to end as the yellow mech was grabbed and hurled with force against the wall, falling to the floor. His brother seem to have a look of horror on his face, quickly followed by anger as he jumped onto the blue mech's back and began to tear at the armor protecting some wires that could damage a mech's back struts. The yellow one was slow to get up shaking off an obviously damaging hit to his stabilizing systems as he teetered slightly on his pedes._

'_He's gonna need medical attention soon,' Jazz spoke making Prowl jump, forgetting that the saboteur was still there. He looked away from the fight and towards his partner, to see him just barely above the crowd of other mechs and femme's cheering._

_Cheering from the crowd had him turning his optics back to the ring and noticing once again that the yellow mech was down on the ground, this time not even moving. The blue mech was down on his knees, trying to grab at the red mech who looked angrier than ever, stepping forwards and grabbing a hold of one arm and twisting it backwards. The scream from the blue opponent was that of pain as several wires were torn from their places, sparks flying from both ends._

_The red mech came back around to the front as the arm of his opponent lay useless at its owner side; though anger was showing on the blue mech despite the pain he was obviously going through. But he wasn't the only one; it seemed the red mech was leaking energon from a wound on his shoulder, the pink liquid showing brightly against the armor as it dripped down his arm. He stepped forwards some, staring down at his opponent with hate, glancing once at his brother before looking back, bringing out a energy blade, something that made the crowd go wild._

_Prowl turned away as the blade was driven through the blue mech, though the cry of him would forever haunt him. He looked back in time to see the red mech pick up his brother with slight difficulty and walk away and through the door that would lead him away from the ring. The tactician looked towards Jazz who was already making his way down, before swinging his optics to the decepticon leader, only to notice he was no longer there and realized what was happening. His trek to get out was a little more difficult then Jazz, whose smaller build allowed him to fit into small places, while Prowl had to be mindful of his doorwings and the crowd, making sure not to hit anyone._

_But he was finally able to free himself from the crowd and to a side alley, which he knew would lead to the back of the building where the gladiatorial rings were held. There near the end of the alley he spotted Jazz, who looked towards him, bringing a finger to hip lips before looking back around the building wall, where he was able to see what was happening. Even though Prowl wasn't able to see, he was however to hear and he listened closely, while making sure to keep a look out behind them._

"_You fought well," Megatron spoke, sounding pleased about it. "My offer still stands. Join me and fight those accursed autobots for what they did to this city."_

_It was a few astroseconds. "Why should we fight for you, when the war you fight against the autobots did this to our city? It wasn't just the autobots who destroyed this, you did as well."_

"_Do not test me youngling?" a low growl came from the decepticon leader._

"_My brother is seriously injured and you expect me to answer to you, when he needs help?" came the red mechs voice, anger deep within it._

"_This is a onetime offer and if you do not agree to it, then you will die. I offer you power to bring this planet back under the power by getting rid of those who seek to try and change our ways."_

"_Why do their views differ from anyone else's? We used to live in peace until you came in and destroyed it."_

_Thunk_

"_That'll teach you to ever talk to me like that again youngling. I am giving you a choice, either join me or die in this pathetic city when the autobots come and kill."_

_There was a few kliks of silence broken finally by a low whisper from the red mech. "We will never join you or this war."_

"_Then you and your brother will die."_

_Before Prowl could analyze anything Jazz had moved from his spot and was around the wall running full force at the decepticon leader. He himself stepped around the side of the building in time to see the saboteur throw himself at Megatron, who had turned at the sound of a cry. The two fell to the ground, the gun the decepticon leader was holding dropping from his grip a shot being discharge from it and hitting a building up above all their heads._

_Prowl ran forwards to assist his teammate. 'Don't get em out of ere' Jazz called over the com link as the tactician headed to the other two mechs. The yellow one was still offline, while the red was carefully picking him up in his arms as Prowl came up next to him._

"_Come on, let's get out of here, before either of you are hurt anymore," he spoke to the mech as they began walking away from the fight behind them. Prowl really wanted to stay and help Jazz, but he knew the safety of the other two was more important and knew Jazz would get out of there knowing he could never take on Megatron alone._

_The tactician walked ahead of the red mech, his acid pellet gun held at his side as they walked through the now deserted streets of Kaon heading to the one place he knew they would be safe for a little time at least. They arrived there without incident, Prowl ushering the red mech into his and Jazz's shard room and indicating he place his brother down on one of the berths. Taking a field medical from his subspace Prowl kneeled down next to the berth and began to check over the yellow one, patching together the small injuries from what little medical knowledge he had. He would have to ask Ratchet to teach him some more when they got back to Iacon in case something like this would happen again in the future._

_The sound of a door sliding open had the two of them turning, Prowl raising his gun as Jazz slipped into the room, before the door closed and locking it. He turned towards the two of them. "Ditched old Meg's but we won be able ta stay the night," he said, subspacing his gun._

"_Neither Sunny nor I will be able to go back home either," the red mech spoke for the first time since entering the room._

_Jazz walked over and placed his hand on the mechs shoulder. "Its okay youngling we'll take care of ya. Come let's get that shoulder fixed." Steering the red mech to the other berth, who went without protest though his optics were locked on his brothers still form. "What's your name?" Prowl heard Jazz ask._

"_Sideswipe," he spoke softly._

"_It's nice ta meet you Sideswipe, 'm Jazz and that there is Prowl and don't worry your brother will be fine. I promise ya." There was no reply back, but Prowl knew Sideswipe was worried as he continued to patch the yellow mech together as best that he could._

'_Jazz,' he spoke over the com links. 'We are going to have to leave Kaon tonight. I have done all I can to help him, but he needs Ratchet's help more.'_

'_Soon as I finish up with Sideswipe, we'll leave,' returned Jazz both falling silent as they finished up their work on each of the brothers._

_They then set about gathering what little they did bring with them to Kaon, making sure that they left nothing behind. Jazz was first to leave making sure to do a sweep of the building and surrounding are, before calling Prowl. From there Prowl slipped out with the other two, Sideswipe carrying his brother, which was a slow journey, but the four of them made it out of Kaon without incident and for once Prowl felt slightly relaxed despite the trip they had still yet to go before reaching Iacon._

* * *

Prowl stood looking over the busy medbay as Ratchet went back and forth, making sure he had everything he needed for event to come. The second in command stood out of the mechs way, with Wheeljack, First Aid and Perceptor next to him, each watching as the medic continued what he was doing.

The engineer had said that Ratchet was just nervous, which was why he was acting this way and Prowl knew exactly how he felt. His own nervous were nearly taking over his body, his doorwings twitching every astrosecond, as he shifted on his pedes.

Jazz's body lay upon one of the med berths in the middle of the room, well away from everything else. Ratchet had said he wasn't sure how the All Spark would react to other equipment being in the room, since the incident with Sector 7 and the cell phone creature. He wanted to make sure it didn't happen again, plus the fact that he didn't know what would happen if Jazz did awaken and see everything so close to him.

Ratchet had already told those present for the event, Prowl, Wheeljack, Perceptor, First Aid, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime to stay against the walls as he did what he needed to do. The medic never really explained what he was going to do to bring the saboteur back online, but everyone trusted him to whatever he was going to do.

The doors to the medbay slid opened making everyone turn to see Optimus walk in holding something within his hand, which they recognized as the All Spark. He nodded towards those off to the side before walking over to Ratchet, who was glaring slightly at the red and blue mech as he took the All Spark gently. The leader then turned and made his way over to the others and stood next to Ultra Magnus, the two speaking in low tones as they waited patiently.

Prowl looked at Jazz who lay on the table, shifting himself nervously still as Ratchet, nodded his head a few times mumbling to himself. Wheeljack, First Aid and Preceptor stood a little ways in front of the other, ready to jump in assist the CMO if needed. Ratchet looked over to them once before taking the All Spark out of its case placing the case off to the side for later use. He once again glanced at all of them before bringing the All Spark cube closer to the saboteur's open chest plates, each one of them standing completely still.

A small light jumped from the All Spark and hit Jazz followed by a second and third, before it was becoming difficult to count the number of blue lights jumping at the saboteur. It soon started to get brighter a small glow starting to engulf Jazz, slowly spreading towards Ratchet who continued to hold the All Spark despite all the light coming from it.

Those standing off to the side suddenly shuttered their optics as the light grew suddenly, enough that it would blind any human that would have been present for hours.

A yell came from Ratchet, but none of them could see anything as the sound of crashing equipment was heard, all of them wondering what was going on.

"Someone help me," they heard Ratchet snap, turning their optics on to see the medic struggle on the ground. What got each of them was that he was struggling to hold down a very resistant Jazz who seemed to be fighting the yellow mech with all the energy that he had within him.

First Aid was first to respond as he ran over and threw himself onto the ground grabbing a hold of one of Jazz's clawed hand that was scratching at Ratchet's armor. The small protectobot managed to pin the arm to the ground, but was having a hard time trying to get at the other as Wheeljack came over and grabbed the other arm, securing it down to the ground as well.

"Perceptor, get the slagging needle and help us out. We can't hold him much longer," he grumbled receiving a kick to his midsection that nearly sent him off the silver mech.

Prowl stood there in horror as the scientist ran forwards and grabbed the needle in question off the ground and kneeled down, sticking it into one of Jazz's fuel lines. It took a few astroseconds for it to work, before the saboteur grew limp as he slipped into a small stasis recharge cycle.

Ratchet was first to move as he stood, looking down at Jazz, indicating for Wheeljack and First Aid to pick him up and place him onto a berth. The medic then rounded on the three who had yet to move, stomping his way over to Optimus Prime his finger raised in a threatening manner.

"Prime," he got out, before the autobot leader raised his hand up. Ratchet glared at him, but closed him mouth waiting for him to speak.

"It was a risk I had to take Ratchet and I'm willing to deal with the consequences," he spoke calmly as if the past few kliks didn't faze him.

"This still doesn't make it right," growled Ratchet as he turned and stomped back over to the others who were securing Jazz to the table with straps, incase another incident came up when he came online again. The medic set about checking over the saboteur running scans over him and snapping at the other three to get the bay cleaned up or to go get him something. They did so without complaint, knowing better then to anger the medic any further.

A hand was placed upon Prowl's shoulder startling the tactician in his spot to look up at his commander and Ultra Magnus. "Do not fear Prowl, Ratchet will have him sorted out and he will be fine the next time he comes online," Optimus spoke with such with a promise to his words, although there was a small grunt from the yellow mech.

All Prowl could do was nod as Optimus and Ultra Magnus both walked out of the medbay together, once again in conversation. The black and white mech watched them go before turning his head back to the others to see them looking over Jazz or picking up the mess that had come in the struggle of him coming online. Perceptor was picking up the All Spark that had fallen onto the floor, placing it back inside its box before heading out of the med bay to give it back to Optimus. But what really got Prowl was when he brought his optics online to see Jazz struggling on the ground and his visor, instead of it being the usual Caribbean blue he loved so much, instead it was blood red like those of the optics of a decepticon.

It started in the back of his processor as a dull ache and then rapidly grew, until he felt himself freezing up, the last thing he saw before going offline was Ratchet staring at him with such sympathy.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Like I said it was longer than the other chapters and please don't kill me but there is a reason for all that I am writing. I promise! For now please leave a nice review and I'll start getting the next chapter up quicker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **_Broken Promises_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers is owned by Hasbro_

_  
__Okay here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for and my apologizes in advance to not getting it up sooner. _

_

* * *

  
_

"… was a bad idea from the start." A voice floated through his groggy processor.

"I understand your concern Ratchet, but it is necessary," came another voice, this one a little calmer then the first.

CLANG

The loud sound made Prowl flinch as it rang clearly through his head, trying to block it out so he could listen. "NECESSARY, THERE WAS NOTHING NECESSARY ABOUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED HERE OPTIMUS." The medic yelled, though it was slight distance at the same time. "He isn't responding to anything we do and he thinks he's a fragging con for primus sakes. That was what we were _trying_," Ratchet straining on word. "to prevent when bringing him back online. But obviously that didn't happen and now we have to watch him around the clock since he tried to escape the medbay. Primus what am I saying, this is Jazz he can escape anything."

Prowl had heard enough of this conversation and decided to make himself known to the other two, bringing his optics online. He slowly sat up, making the other two aware of him, each looking at him, one with a frown upon his lips and the other with a blank expression. The tactician didn't say anything as he brought his legs over to dangle on the side of the berth as Ratchet walked over.

"Prowl," the medic said but was stopped when the black and white mech raised a hand.

"Save it, I've heard enough," Prowl spoke softly gazing at the floor and missing the look Ratchet shot at Optimus. "Am I allowed to go?" he asked, hoping not to get a lecture from the medic.

A huff left Ratchet's intakes. "Yes, but I want you to get plenty of recharge and… Where the frag do you think you're going?" he asked as Prowl stood a little unsteadily to his pedes and began making his way towards the medbay doors.

Prowl didn't bother to turn around as he walked. "To my quarters, where I can think," he said as the door slid opened and he left the medbay, turning and taking the familiar path to his quarters.

He barely even noticed as he walked by the others on the base, all asking him if he was alright or ignoring the greetings he got from them. Prowl barely noticed as he palmed in the key code to his quarters, not bothering to turn on the lights as he dropped down onto his berth and lay there in the dark.

The glow of his optics was the only light that reflected throughout the dark room as he stared up at the ceiling going over all that had happened prior to his processor crashing. But all he could see was the glow of the red visor that came from Jazz's face. Then the conversation that he overheard between Ratchet and Optimus and the fact that Jazz thinks that he is a decepticon.

Prowl shuttered his optics praying to Primus that this was some kind of bad joke and that he would get the Jazz he knew back again soon. He knew there were going to be some kind of repercussions when bringing Jazz and yet a small part of him wished and prayed that things would have gone without them.

He slammed his hand down hard onto the berth below him as he sat up quickly, his doorwings shaking as anger rushed through his frame. "Why did I ever agree to this?" he hissed the question to the room, receiving no answer.

* * *

"_Ya ever wonder what ya be doing if this war had never happen?" he heard Jazz asked._

_Prowl paused in the report he was reading from Sideswipe to look up and regard the saboteur sitting across from his desk. Jazz had taken a routine to come and sit in the tactician's office and either talk or just sit there quietly listening to his music. He often asked random questions that had Prowl stopping and thinking about them, before answering the mech. This was one of those times and Prowl for once did not have to think hard on it._

_He set the datapad he was reading aside and turned his attention to Jazz who was glancing at him, awaiting his answer. "I have, even before I joined the war. My father creator was an enforcer, Smokescreen often told me stories about him growing up, stories I had long to be my own someday if chanced allowed it."_

_Jazz let a small frown cross onto his lips as he reached out and placed one of his clawed hands atop of one of Prowl's hand. "M' sorry," he spoke sincerely._

_Prowl nodded his head as the hand was removed, feeling a little disappointed when Jazz removed his hand. "What about you Jazz?" he asked, noticing a small smile creep onto the other mechs face._

"_Always wanted to sing." He answered a little shyly._

_The tactician tilted his head slightly. "But you already do that now."_

_Jazz shook his head. "I mean in front of a crowd in a packed stadium. Was always my dream ta and have em listen to the words an' understand what they mean." He finished looking down at his hands sitting upon his lap._

_Prowl gave a small frown before speaking. "You know you still can Jazz," he said making the saboteur look up at him confused. "You are not permitted to stay on base during your break cycle. You are free to move about Iacon and surrounding cities."_

_Jazz shook his head giving Prowl a small smile. "Ah know that, but my place is ere now, helping ya and Optimus. Besides," the smile going wider, making his visor glow in happiness. "Who would ya have around to help stop the twins from pranking?" He laughed as Prowl let out a grown, placing his head down onto the desk, though he couldn't help but let his own smile touch his lips._

_

* * *

  
_

Prowl sat up quickly, nearly falling off the berth at the sudden awakeness to his systems as that particular dream faded into the back of his processor. That conversation had taken place sometime after Jazz and he had returned from Kaon with the injured Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He supposed being with the two mechs had opened both of their optics and the life they could have had had the war not happened at all.

Swinging his legs over the edge he stood slowly, shaking the last of his recharge cycle out of his doorwings. Having done so he made his way towards the door, which slid open allowing him access into the hallway beyond. He looked up and down the empty corridor, not hearing any sign of any of the others, but then he realized that Ratchet probably had them stay away from him for a while.

Silently thanking the medic, Prowl turned right and began heading to the main entrance of the autobot base, wanting the get some fresh air and escape the confines that was pressing in around him. The air was heavy down in the sleeping quarters and to Prowl it was too much for him as he speed up his steps wanting to get outside as soon as possible.

But as soon as he neared the area of the rec room, shouts came from another hallway that branched out from the one he was currently standing in. Prowl stopped and listened to what was going on.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE," came the voice of Ratchet.

"HE SCRATCHED MY PAINT JOB," Sunstreaker yelled.

"Worry about your paintjob later Sunshine, we have to catch him before he gets outside, then we'll never catch him," spoke Sideswipe as a small bang came.

"Scrap it you two and get Jazz," growled the medic.

Prowl turned at the mention of Jazz's name and began making his way over to the others, hoping to help capture the escaped mech. He rounded the corner of the hallway only to be grabbed on his left arm and placed into a choke hold, an arm wrapping around his neck, while the barrel of a gun was pressed against his head.

"No one moves or I'll shot," came a low growl that had the four other mechs in the hallway freeze and stare.

Prowl recognized Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Optimus Prime standing in the hallway, the two warriors looked like they had been ready to pounce, but were frozen in their positions. Ratchet stood just behind them a wrench in one hand and a needle with a sedative in the other hand. Optimus stood next to the medic, with a calm expression, though he was glancing back and forth between Prowl and Jazz.

"You will not shoot him Jazz," Optimus spoke still looking back and forth between the two mechs.

"If ya take one step close, of course I will. Besides being a decepticon doesn't prevent me from killin ya autobots," he sneered, pressing the barrel of the gun against Prowl's head more. The hand around his throat tightened and he felt himself being pulled backwards, Prowl taking a step or two to keep up with the mech holding him.

"Jazz," Prowl spoke for the first time, trying to keep his voice as clam as possible. "This isn't like you; please put the gun down so we can help you."

The arm tightened around his neck. "I believe I'm the one in control here, not you," hissed the saboteur, backing up another step and taking the tactician with him.

"Please Jazz, put the gun down," he pleaded softly. "I want to help you and I can't do that if you are acting like this."

"Like what? There ain't nothin' wrong with me," Jazz spoke still backing up a couple of steps taking the tacitican along with him. "Megatron will award me with my prize of havin brought along the autobot's top tactician and Prime's second in command.'

"Megatron is dead Jazz, the All Spark cube thrust into his spark during the Mission City battle," this time Optimus Prime spoke, taking a step forward.

A sneer found it's way onto the sabotuer face. "If that is true there are ways of brin'in him back, like when ya brought me back." Another step backwards. "There can have only been one way of brin'in me back and that is with da All Spark. I will bring him back and da decepticon's will have their victory, when you autobot's fall ta your death's."

Prowl felt himself being pushed forwards arms failing as he tried to catch his balance, a pair of arms coming out to catch him from falling to the ground. Sideswipe had quickly set him back onto his own feet, before the red warrior was off down the hall after his brother as they went after the now escaping silver solstice.

The black and white mech turned and made to run after the two, but a hand coming down upon his shoulder halted him in his step. He look up at his leader Optimus who was staring out in the direction that Jazz had dissapeared to. "We cannot risk your capture like that again Prowl, it's best we get you somewhere safe till the time being."

Prowl jerked himself out of his leader's hold anger suddenly seeping through his entire frame. "I believe sir that it isn't just my safety we should worry about, but that of the others here on base. Jazz is skilled in all areas of battle, even if we out number him, there is still that chance that someone could end up hurt or worse killed. I am not going to stand by and let him do that, not when there is still a chance that we can still help him."

With that he turned and followed in the direction that Jazz and the twins had taken, but before he left completely he stopped and glanced back at Optimus. "You knew the repercussions and yet you still went on with this. My question to you is why? Why go through with it?"

The two stood there staring at one another before Optimus finally spoke. "It was necessary. By bringing Jazz back we can end this war permenatly. I am sorry that things did not turn out how they were supposed to, but that will not stop me from continuing to end this war once and for all."

"At what risk? Are you willing to risk the lives of those who follow you?" Prowl shook his head. "I pray that whatever happens does not take the lives of others." With that said Prowl turned and left, leaving his leader behind as he went off in search of Jazz.

* * *

Author Notes: A lot shorter then I would have like on this chapter, but I needed to get it up for everyone. Please review!!


	10. Apologies for Delay

Hello Readers,

First off let me apologize for the long delay in not uploading any chapters to any of my current/in-progress stories. I do have one fairly good reason for that and that is college. College had taken over my life for the past couple years or however long it was since I last uploaded a chapter. So again I apologize for not uploading. But now that college is done and over with I will be getting back into the whole uploading thing as soon as I go back and reread my stories and figure out what and where I was going with them!

Anyways to those of you still following, thanks for sticking around. Also, many thanks to those who left reviews, favorites and alerts over the few years. Much appreciated on anyone and everyone.

Alright, with that having been said, I am off to read and write again.

Hot Rod's Girl


End file.
